Blue Butterfly
by bloodandromance
Summary: Caroline and the rest of her friends were in Vegas for Kol's birthday when she met the mysterious yet handsome Niklaus. They hit it off right away but what was the chances of a relationship Caroline wants in a Vegas's bar. So what will happen when they slept together while Klaus had a fiancee? What will happen when she found out who Klaus really was? AU/AH
1. The Stranger

**So this is like my first fanfic guys.**

**I hope you guys will like it.**

**It's gonna be different from regular TVD since all of them are humans here and there will be no dopplegangers or supernaturals creatures.**

**Remember it's a Alternate Universe.**

* * *

**_Blue Butterfly_**

**_A Klaroline Fanfic_**

**_Chapter 1 : _**

**_The Stranger_**

Caroline squealed in delight when the limo made a turn into the hotel's lobby.

Stefan rolled his eyes but said nothing.

They were in Vegas after all. For a birthday party she wasn't exactly excited about. She wasn't a fan of Kol Mikaelson but since he'd been dating Bonnie for two months now, she guessed she had to endure it. But unfortunately, they were the last one to arrive since Caroline had a last minute work to do and Stefan, being the best friend that he was, decided he'd go with Caroline later. But she knew better, Stefan had told her that he and Elena had some problems she didn't know what it was or if it was just a fight but from the expression Stefan had when he told her yesterday, it wasn't a simple thing.

Although Caroline didn't really want to think about Stefan and Elena now, it was their problems she was sure they'd be upset if she literally intervene and it was a problem back in Mystic Falls which she wanted to forget for the rest of their one week getaway.

But she couldn't really hate being there. There was a special occasion she had to be there after all. Kol had come to her and Elena to discuss a possibility of him proposing to Bonnie this weekend which was kind of a shock to both the girls but they guessed they'd seen it coming. Kol was rather a very extravagant man, different than their modest Bonnie although she was never modest on fashion. She and Elena had doubted the idea at first but Kol did make Bonnie happy and they decided on helping him choose the engagement ring and a venue for the proposal. And yes, it was still a fifty fitfy percent thing so Elena and she didn't have to really worry about that. Both the girls were still a bit hesitating on their decision for helping Kol though.

Her reverie were cut when the Kol's limo driver opened the door for them. With that, she tossed back her champagne and caught a sight of Stefan doing the same behind her.

When they got to the lobby, the first thing they spotted was Damon, Stefan's infuriating older brother. A glass of amber-liquid drink in hand and his trademark smirk in place.

"Barbie and Baby Bro, you two do know what 'fashionably late' means." His smirked got wider then and he stood up from his seat on the crowded lobby.

"Yes, Damon. We had had quite a long day actually. Care's work took longer than we thought and then the plane was cancelled and there were the traffic so both Caroline and I would appreciate it if you keep your thoughts to yourself."

Damon faked his expression to wounded but couldn't keep it long enough. "Well, I'm just saying."

"Don't, Damon. Stefan's right," she quipped in with a growl.

"Okay, okay. Wow you guys are not fun," he chuckled. "Blondie, your room is in the 28th floor, for any other information I guess you could check it out yourself and Baby Bro, we got ourselves in the 30th floor."

Caroline managed to growled out a thanks to Damon before grabbing her suite's key and walked past Damon with Stefan on her tow.

She turned around to her best friend, and saw a similar keycard on his hand. "So Stefan, I was thinking of a drink later tonight?"

"Why don't we check out the schedule for tonight first, yeah?"

She agreed and they made some arrangements then the Salvatore brothers were on their way while Caroline continued her way to her room.

Once she got inside of the gold elevator, she heard the buzz of her phone inside her purse. She took it out and saw who it was.

**_Hey, Care. I heard from Stefan that you guys are here. Come swing into my room when you got up, okay. Quick. 2806._**

**_-Elena_**

She typed a quick response to her best friend and got out on the 28th floor, looking for her room. She was in awe looking at the luxurious hallway. It was like being in a castle with the beautiful chandeliers and the golden carpet and Victorian-styled white wooden table on each side of the hallway, occupied by beautiful flower arrangements and a golden-framed mirror above it. She found her room rather quickly and realized that her room was practically across from Elena's.

Caroline had a few ideas of what might be the topic of conversation Elena wanted to talk about so she did a quick calculation and decided on a quick shower and change of clothes before going into her best friend's room.

But she her jaw dropped when she entered the most beautiful suite she'd ever seen. Another flower arrangement, similar to those she saw in the hallway although this was bigger was positioned on a rounded glass table, on the entrance of her suite. She noticed a rather large crystal chandelier on top of the living room with fragile-looking tear drop crystal she'd seen in fairy tales. A set of white and golden sofas occupied the large room, with a rounded coffee table in front of it. Another set of high glass table were placed near the sofas. A white tv were installed on the wallpapered wall with another set of flower arrangement on the high table next to the tv. She was still in awe with the chandelier though and as she sat on the sofa, she stared at the beautiful crystal which were reflecting sunshine from the balcony. She walked toward it and saw a crowded pool with men and women sitting on the lounge chair sunbathing or people with their best swimwear occupying the diamond-shaped pools. A few set of paintings were plastered on the wall but she didn't really understood art so she didn't pay too much attention on it. The golden rugs caught her attention though and she realized it was patterned with delicate flowers with white lines.

And then she had to stop her observation when she heard another buzz coming from her purse. Elena. She grabbed her bag full of toiletries and headed straight to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out wearing the softest dressing gown she'd ever worn. If only she could enjoy it. But she jumped to her suitcases, which were placed near a table on the corner of the living room and took the first dress she saw. It was a sleeved royal blue dress with puffy skirt and yellow belt. She figured her silver ballerinas which she had worn before would fit and grabbed her purse.

Less then three minutes later, she was in front of Elena's door, knocking. And was met by a very annoyed Elena.

When she was inside, saying she was shocked was an understatement. Elena's suite looked nothing like her. Elena's were more like it was a cottage which she guess was more Elena's style and she wonder if it was a coincidence. And then Caroline realized that Bonnie, like she always did, probably had arranged the whole thing. Her best friend understood both Elena and her from inside out. Bonnie would know that both she and Elena would be uncomfortable if they'd been assigned to each other's room. And then a though came to her mind, she wondered what Rebekah, Kol's younger sister room would look like.

The silence was cut when Elena finally said something. "So, where have you been Care?"

"What do you mean?"

Elena sighed. "I texted you like fifteen minutes ago."

"I was in the elevator then and I took a _quick_ shower and got dressed in the first thing I found and basically ran here."

And the tension between the two girls melted right away when Elena laughed hearing the emphasized on 'quick', soon by Caroline's laughter too. They all knew that Caroline were the kind of girl who needed twenty minutes baths and at least an hour to get ready.

"So, you see, I just need an opinion on Damon and I-"

"Don't Elena," she cut her friend off. "I know what you're thinking, okay. Seriously like we've been constantly talking about this for this past week. You know what I think. This is just some kind of test from the universe for you and Stefan. Damon is just a distraction or something."

"Care-"

"No, like Elena, you and Stefan are _epic_, you guys belong to each other. But what Damon and you have is just lust. Or worse than that. _He _doesn't matter."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right Care. I should just tell him and forget about all this."

This was what the girls had been talking about for the last week. Elena had shared a kiss with Damon once last weekend. _One _kiss and it's like the end of the world for her. Caroline understood how much trust and everything were the things people needed to have a relationship with someone else but it's getting quite ridiculous for her. Stefan would understood, she knew it. And Elena had blurted it out on a night when they had had too much to drink to Stefan but Stefan was too drunk to remember and Caroline had forbid Elena to tell him. At least until Elena herself figured out her own feelings for Damon. She didn't want Stefan to get hurt and if Elena really did have feelings for Damon (which Caroline would do anything to prevent it from happening since she LOATHED _him_) she didn't want Elena to strung Stefan along.

"No, you need to find out what you felt for him first," she said sternly.

Her best friend merely nodded again.

And the conversation went to lighter topics after that and they talked until Elena received a text from Stefan, telling her to get dress for tonight's dinner.

The girls changed into a more formal outfit; Caroline worn a midnight-colored mini dress with her favourite pair of black platform heels and her spiked clutch while Elena opting a more dressed-up outfit with her see-through long-sleeved blouse with tight black jeans and her high leather boots. They both pulled their hair up, Caroline in a messy ponytail while Elena opted for a more subtle bun and when she asked why Elena hadn't worn a dress her excuse made Caroline smiled, "Stefan loved this jeans and he loved me wearing this boots. None of my dresses matched the boots though." And deep down, Caroline already knew Elena would always choose Stefan, she had dressed in Stefan's standard after all. She knew that Damon would prefer a tight and very little black dress with the highest heels and she knew the the older Salvatore preferred girls with her hair down.

They got down to the lobby a little before eight and met up Stefan who was dressed similarly to Elena. They had the black and white thing going on for them. The others were waiting on the lobby as three of them walked towards them.

It turned out they were having dinner on one of the French restaurant inside the hotel and they were escorted to the private dining room when Kol mention his name to maitre 'd. The very first thing they received was a glass of a 38-year-old red wine and soon followed by champagne. The meals came out a little after that and delicious was an understatement.

They all sat around the table with Kol at the head table with Bonnie on his left, followed by Elena and Stefan who sat next to each other and Caroline sat next to Stefan. On Kol's left was Rebekah, followed by Damon and Bonnie and Kol's friends.

The dinner went perfectly smooth except for a couple of times she caught Rebekah and Kol exchanged glances to each other and the seven empty chairs. She shrugged it off though. She didn't want to think about anything tonight.

But then her thoughts took a different direction that she nearly choked on her drink. _It could be the Mikaelsons, _she thought. None of her friends had actually met the rest of the Mikaelson clan. Only Damon and Stefan and the brothers explained because Giuseppe knew their father and they were friends when they were younger. She was curious to say the least, though. The Mikaelson seemed like a pool gene. Rebekah and Kol obviously had attractive appearances and amazing body. On one of their occasional girls night, Rebekah had once told her of her four other brothers and that had piqued her interest.

She didn't dwell on that thoughts though and when dinner was over, they all went to one of the clubs inside the hotel that both Damon and Kol had suggested.

But after a few moments, and three cosmos Caroline had became bored. More than bored and she was glad the bar was dimly lit so that people couldn't caught her expression. It must be weird to see a girl on a crowded bar in Vegas bored to her death while sipping the best cosmo she'd ever drank.

This Vegas trip had shown her so much and she ordered her thoughts to go in that direction and started planning on what she wanted to do tomorrow but she got bored again after five minutes.

The dance floor looked promising when she arrived. The music wasn't so bad and she understood the rhythm but now with the crowd of sweaty bodies practically pressed up on each other, she'd just pass the over.

She guessed she'd lost her friends when she'd decided on sitting at the bar alone and she gave herself permission on one more drink then she'd go back. It was late after all and this had been a long day. Caroline figured she needed a good night sleep to get everything straight out tomorrow.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing here all bored, love?" she heard an accented voice said behind her.

She turned around, almost losing her balance probably from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed that day finally got to her and was met with a blonde man with an amber-liquid drink in one hand and the other inside his pocket. He'd a henley shirt and dark jeans. Quite attractive for Caroline's taste but from the lack of light at the bar, she didn't quite catch the whole features.

"Yeah, well I'm different," she said in her sweetest tone.

Ohmygod! She was flirting with him. She blamed her boredom and the alcohol though.

"I can see that, sweetheart," he took a sit at the bar stool next to her and smirked. "I'm Nik, by the way."

She smiled at him. "Caroline."

And now she was giving her stranger her real name. Someone she didn't know on a crowded and dark bar. She should really get back.

Their eyes met then and she felt a shiver running through her. His piercing blue eyes were looking straight into her own and Caroline couldn't look away. They locked gaze a few moments before her refilled-glass was delivered by one of the bartenders.

She should really go back to her suite.

But did she want to?

* * *

**So, I know some of you are Delena fans and I'm sorry to have Caroline telling about Stelena there would be Delena moments**.

**I'm focusing on Klaroline though since this is Klaroline fanfic**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a reply**

**I really want to know if I should continue or not.**

**Until next time..**

**XOXO, Ems**


	2. What I Think of You

_**So, thank you so much for those who followed and favorited my first story**_

_**So I decided to continue it and yes, I'm very excited.**_

_**Though this chapter might be a little disappointment while I'm trying to give you guys what Caroline thought is.**_

_**It's more of a filler chapter and I'll explain it to you on the bottom so I don't give spoilers.**_

_**Enjoy and please review.**_

* * *

_**Blue Butterfly**_

_**A Klaroline Fanfic**_

_**Chapter 2 :**_

_**What I Think of You**_

Caroline awoke with a pounding head and no recollection of what happened last night. But now she knew why Stefan hadn't drunk too much last night. Someone needed to sober up, especially in a party like Kol held where the supply of alcohol had never ran out.

She remembered meeting a guy and had a few cosmos in the bar. What happened next was what confused her. How did she got back to her room was a mystery too. Maybe Stefan brought her up. But that would only be her wish since she hadn't spotted him and Elena five minutes after they all went to the bar. She wasn't sure what to think about them. Maybe they patched things up last night and would get back soon. Or maybe it wasn't that easy. One thing Caroline knew for sure that they had brunch at eleven and she didn't want to look like hell today.

Then she remembered the Stranger's blue eyes. She cringed at the thought of what could have happened last night but surely they'd go to his room if any 'activities' were to take place. Except if he wasn't staying here and she suggested in her state of drunkenness to go back to her room. She was half-naked too. Only her white cotton t-shirt hung loosely over her underwear.

She didn't know what to think. The bed was empty. And she's not even sure if that was a good thing. He could have left her, it was morning and in those bad comedy films she used to seeing back in high school, the guys would leave without saying another thing to their one night stand partners. Nik didn't look like a 'nice guy' too if she recalled correctly, not that her blurry state of mind could be trusted.

Caroline got up and straightened to sit on her bed when she noticed a glass of water and two aspirins on her nightstand. Without so much as a thought, she took both the pills; hopefully it might help her raging headache.

Everything else came in a blur after that, she heard her phone buzzed nonstop on her other nightstand and there were at least eight texts asking where she was and if she was okay. And it was already eleven-thirty. No luxury baths for he again, she guessed.

Ten minutes later, Caroline was downstairs with her darkest shade of sunglasses, her head still pounding. Food hopefully would help and she had none of those since last night. Not even coffee.

She met up with the others on her way to the restaurant on one of the hotel's wings. Stefan and Elena were hand in hand, at least there would be something good happening today. Rebekah and Damon followed by Kol and Bonnie with their friends Autumn, Zack, Bill, Caitlyn and Stephanie. Everyone was dressed nicely and for the first time since high school, Caroline felt like the ugly duckling. She still had the t-shirt she woke up with, the only comfy clothes she brought and a pair of washed jeans completed with her silver ballerinas. No one questioned her sunglasses though and she guessed it was a good thing. She didn't want to explain something she didn't understand herself.

"Hey, Care," Elena said with a big smile plastered on her face.

Caroline wanted to smile back, but found no smile in her, "Hey Lena."

"Uh-uh. Someone's on a foul mood this morning," Stefan mocked.

She glared at her friend whose smile gotten wider. "You have no idea."

"Be nice, Stef. Care-bear seemed stressed out," she reason. Then Elena separated herself from Stefan with a quick kiss on his lips before walking along side the blonde. "What's wrong?"

Caroline shrugged. "I'm fine. Just a bit hung over from last night."

"Me too," she chipped in. Not looking like someone who had a hung over. "Stefan helped so I'm better."

"Wish I had a guy who takes care of me," Caroline confessed. She looked towards the couples in front of her and sighed.

"Oh come on, Care!" Elena whined. "We're in Vegas. Have fun. Do something crazy!"

She sighed again. "I think I did."

"You think?" Elena questioned.

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember what, Blondie?" Damon cut in.

"Ugh, shut up, Damon!"

Damon smirked at her and Rebekah, with an apologizing smile thrown her way, led Damon in the restaurant and away from the them.

Elena gave her a questioning look and Caroline knew she was going to ask a lot of questions she herself didn't know the answer to. So she guessed Elena was a safe bet if she wanted to talk to someone about last night. She gave the brunette a quick explanation about last night, the things she remembered to be precise. And the little gasps Elena gave were the only thing her best friend said.

"So yeah, that's like the only thing I remembered."

Elena nodded. "What's your plan, Care?"

"I don't know," she said glumly. "You think I should look for the guy?"

"Yeah, isn't he like the only one who knew what happened?"

Caroline took a seat on the comfy chair inside the huge restaurant and Elena sat next to her. Everyone had already taken their seats and the waiter was taking their orders.

"I guess. But what if nothing happened and I sounded so suspicious and he thought that I wanted something to happen. And then he would laugh at me," she complained.

Elena rolled her eyes but their conversation was cut short when the waiter asked them their order. She ordered coffee and pancakes while Elena opted for tea and scrambled eggs.

"It's better than not knowing. Just look for the guy and try to read his expression first when he sees you. Maybe he would give something up from his facial expression if anything _did_ happened last night or just ask him point-blank. It's not that hard, Care."

She thought about Elena suggestion and finally nodded.

Then she realized Stefan's curious expression and looked Elena straight in the eyes. "You better _not _ tell anyone about this before I find out the truth."

"Tell us what?" Stefan asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Stefan. "Girl talk. Do you mind?"

Stefan held out his hand while Kol, who she didn't realize have been listening, laughed.

"What are you talking about, darling?"

Now all of their attention were to her. Even Caitlyn who was a big gossiper.

"It's girl talk, Kol. Please, Bon, tell your man to mind his own business."

She knew it was harsh. She shouldn't have said something like that. But Bonnie caught her expression and whispered something to Kol to distract him.

Maybe luck was on her side now because suddenly, the waiter came back with their drink order and they all returned to their previous conversations.

"Don't you want our help?" Elena whispered.

Caroline shrugged. "No, I guess. And you're not gonna help me either."

"But, Care-"

"No, Elena," she cut her best friend off. "If you come, then Stefan would get suspicious and you'll blurted it out to him and then he'd come and the rest would eventually come too."

"Okay, fine. But I'll be here if you need any help."

The conversation about her 'mysterious' last night was finished then and the waiter came again to deliver their orders. They moved to lighter topics after that and the others joined on their conversation soon after.

After the much-needed brunch, Caroline felt better. Her body still ached and her throat was still dry even with the amount of water she'd been drinking but the sunglasses were off now.

Stefan told her that he was with Elena the whole night so that crossed the last hope she had. Now she had to find the guy from last night and although she hated awkward conversation she wanted to know what happened last night and how she got back. He'd probably make fun of her-he seemed like the type to not take things seriously, but once in a while, Caroline had to man up or maybe woman up.

The hotel was big, she realized. And it would take hours to locate a certain someone she didn't know and wasn't even sure he was still here. She was alone at this too. Caroline was never known to be the irresponsible one and she figured her best friends would be a little disappointed. She'd tell them eventually, when she knew the whole story, _if _she ever knew the whole story.

She knew what they'd say, well what Damon would say. It was a onetime thing and guys wouldn't like girls looking for them after their fling. They'd think the girls were looking for a second time. She though, was only coming for one thing and one thing only, an explanation. She knew she sounded like a crazy person.

But Kol had a different plan. He was taking them to see Cirque du Soleil, something everyone was not too excited about. Elena didn't let her passed up the opportunity to look for Nik and she agreed. Caroline had thought it might be a good experience. She'd never been outside of Mystic Falls except for business trips which only allowed her to go to New York. This was Las Vegas; they need to be open for new experiences.

Kol gave them exactly one hour to get ready and get dressed in something more formal. She and Elena got ready together in Caroline's room. Both girls decided to have a 'sleepover' on her room to catch up since they were so busy with their work back in Mystic Falls.

After another quick shower, the girls got their curls done and Caroline let her hair down in small waves; while Elena pulled her hair in a messy ponytail, similar to the one Caroline pulled yesterday. They wore a similar pair of red heels; Caroline's were peep-toe and Elena's wedges and paired it with a fitted yellow summer dress while Caroline opted for a more casual blue and white stripped dress. They got out precisely fifteen minutes late, over their talk about Elena's raunchy last night with Stefan and the two girls couldn't stop giggling until they reached the lobby. But for once they were not the last one to arrive because Kol and Bonnie were nowhere to be seen. She caught the look on Stefan's face when he looked at Damon and she took it that while Stefan was forgiving when his girlfriend told him, he didn't give the same curtsey to his older brother. Elena wasn't finished telling her about Stefan's reaction and the girls promised to continue their little chat when they were alone.

The missing couple came downstairs ten minutes later with red and swollen lips, Bonnie's untamed hair and Kol's wrinkled shirt; everyone knew right away what they were up to. They went to the venue of the show on separated cars. Apparently Kol's limos were used then and they were only five minutes late for the show.

Caroline didn't really pay much attention to the show; she was still reeling on the thought that she saw Nik walked pass her when they were entering the room. He didn't say anything though so first she assumed it was just look-a-like but then she noticed the necklaces on his neck and thought it was too much of a coincidence if someone had the same necklaces as the guy she saw last night. She went to the same spot she saw him but of course, he was not there. Caroline tried to think positively that at the very least he was still in Vegas and she could look for the guy later when the show ended.

She guessed the show was spectacular; the performers looked amazing but the show itself didn't really catch her attention. It was too adultery for her taste although the guys looked interested in it. Bonnie and her other friends were talking to each other while Rebekah rolled her eyes once a few seconds while still watching the show, she could see a faint blush on Elena's cheeks while watching it. The costumes were brilliant, she thought, but she had had a different thought on her mind when Kol suggested the idea, Phantom of The Opera maybe. She always wanted to see that. Or Wicked, she heard it was interesting too.

"Blondie, the stage is upfront, not down there," Damon said, as he noticed she was looking down at her cellphone.

She glared at him. "What?"

"We're here to see an entertainment that Mystic Falls won't be having till another fifty years," he said. "Or never."

"It's not my kind of entertainment, Damon. No offense, Kol," she explained.

Kol smirked and turn his attention back to the show. "None taken, darling."

"Oh, come on. It's interesting," Damon reasoned.

"I think what Caroline's trying to say is that it's too vulgar," Elena cut in. "I personally agree with her."

The performer did something out of the ordinary and people around her was clapping their hands in gratification.

"I think it's interesting," Caitlyn, who they all suspected had feelings for Damon, defended.

"Oh yeah I-"

But she was cut by Stefan first. "Okay, guys, I know some of the girls don't like it, but like Damon pointed out, it's an experience. I'm not quite fond of it either but could you please keep your voice down so the other people won't be disturb?"

She nodded solemnly and waited for Damon's snarky come back so she won't be blamed by answering but it never came. They all watched it quietly while the girls distracted themselves.

When the show finally ended, Caroline got out first and started looking for Nik. She had no luck though when the others were anxious to get out of there, especially the girls. Bonnie came with them this time saying that Kol had to meet up with his brother before he got back. Stefan asked about someone named Klaus and Elijah and Bonnie nodded. Damon got to the story of the Mikaelson then, telling them how the siblings were when the Salvatores were living in London with their father then. Apparently Stefan and Rebekah had dated when they were thirteen or fourteen years old and that made Elena very protective of her boyfriend. Every time Rebekah was going to talk to Stefan, Elena spoke first and her best friend gave his full attention on his girlfriend.

The rest of the trip back was filled with insults thrown to everyone's way and the tension that were there when Damon opened his big mouth melted. Caroline found herself laughed a few times and her mood had gotten better.

Until they got back to the hotel and she saw the same guy she saw back at the Cirque du Soleil venue with a very leggy brunette that reminded her with Elena, with bitchier attitude and fitted black dress and a very high heels, definitely Damon's type. She thought about what that could do to her advantage. If it was really Nik, she would need the brunette to be away to have the embarrassing conversation with him. It was bad enough to talk to a guy about it, but being seen by another girl would be hell.

She glanced at Elena and mouthed "your two o'clock". Her best friend turned around just in time to see the other brunette turned her head to them to whisper something to Nik's ear. Caroline's blood boiled then, she didn't know why though. He wasn't hers so it couldn't be jealousy. Maybe more like a disappointment to let herself talk to a guy who hung around girls like that. Elena's eyes widened for a moment and when her best friend and the brunette's eyes met, the other girl turned around and walked away with her stranger.

She wanted to scream right then. She was getting closer to the truth but of course it couldn't have been that easy. They seemed to be heading to the other wing's elevator and Damon was nowhere to be seen, Rebekah also. She'd a pretty good idea why.

Elena noticed her disappointed look and separated herself from Stefan's embrace with a chaste kiss on his lips before dragging her to the other direction to the elevators.

"Caroline, let it go. We know he's here. Why don't we go to the club later tonight and see if he's back there?"

The girls agreed to go out later, for now they had plans for skinny dipping on the private pool Bonnie told them about earlier.

* * *

Niklaus was standing outside, waiting for Kol who asked him to meet up before he and Tatia go back to the hotel.

His brother was nowhere to be seen though and he looked at his phone, noticing a text from Tatia asking where he was; He texted her back with a quick response to wait for him.

His thoughts drifted to last night and before the show when she saw Caroline again, the girl who was so full of light. He'd been staring at her all the time last night, she was clearly trying to get herself drunk or forget about something from the amount of drink she'd had. He knew she was Kol's guess too so they'd meet eventually and he was bored so he went to her.

When they got closer, he started to hesitate. She was a beautiful girl and he doubted that she was alone and even if he was a jerk, he knew better than to make a move on someone's girl. Then he noticed her expression, she was bored. Someone as beautiful as she was bored on a very crowded bar in Vegas, he decided that she was from the small town where his idiotic brother and sister had decided to stay. He heard the Salvatores stayed there too. He was closed to Stefan but he couldn't spot the younger Salvatore. Only Damon, who was sitting on a nearby booth, nursing a glass of bourbon with a blonde on his right; they were facing the other way and Klaus didn't have any intention of saying greetings to Damon. They were never close and he hated pretending.

He moved on to the girl and made small talk to her which she, being drunk, was responding quite cooperatively. He bought her a few glasses of drink after that although he knew he shouldn't. She insisted though and she was cute when she pouted. His mind was blank then and not a single fiber in his brain decided to remind him of his fiancée who was waiting on the lobby right this moment. She'd made a few suggestive move but he knew she deserved more than a quickie on a dark corner of the bar, the arrangement he usually stuck to when meeting a gorgeous woman on a bar he didn't know, but right then he didn't feel tempted to do it at all. She did kiss him though, a couple of time and he responded quite fatly. He loved it when her hand would go through his hair and-

His reverie was cut short by the presence of Kol and his ever-present smirk.

"Niklaus, thanks for coming," his brother said while giving him a quick bear hug.

"I wouldn't miss your entertaining of a birthday for anything in the world, Kol. Thank you for inviting me and Tatia though. We appreciate it."

The smirk fell from Kol's face and was replaced by a scowl. "You wouldn't have come if I hadn't invited her."

He rolled his eyes and decided to drop the subject. It wouldn't make a difference anyway. "So where's Bekah?"

"She's back at the hotel," his brother said. "We were expecting you and the others to join us for dinner last night."

He shrugged. "Tatia was jetlag and I fell asleep."

"What about Mum and Dad? Will they be coming?"

He steered his brother out of people's way and lowered his voice a bit. "I don't know, Kol. Honestly I don't think they will. Who throws a party in Las Vegas and invites his parents?"

"Me," Kol chuckled. "Why don't we head back and have a drink at the bar?"

"Sounds good, mate," he smirked. "Nothing wild though, Tatia's eyes are open." He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and Kol stared at it questioningly. "I'm texting Tatia to take the driver back to the hotel with her. I catch a ride with you, right?"

Kol's smirk was back on. His brother had chosen him over his bitchy, unbelievably control-freak of a fiancée. He steered them to his black Mercedes and they drove back to the hotel.

The brothers went straight to the bar right after that and a glass of scotch ever-present on both their hands. It was a family's favorite since their father liked it very much and it was either that, red wine or beer that was on their family alcohol cabinet.

They started to catch up but of course he and his brother could never have a normal civil conversation. They were too much alike and they didn't like anything too serious. Not like Elijah and Finn. He guessed that if everyone in his family was like the both of them, they wouldn't have a family. They talked about their time in collage when he and Kol used to get themselves drunk with fake ID and the wild parties they had in their frat house. Klaus graduated first though and Kol was stuck with Rebekah after that and his party-boy self died down a little.

"Remember when we threw a party for Elijah at _his _frat house and the look on everyone faces when they realized what was going on?" Kol asked him with a smile playing on his lips.

Klaus laughed. He did remember that crazy party for his brother's birthday. "Yes, mate. But I'd hardly call that a frat house. It was more like a library, or a mausoleum."

"Yeah, it was so quite, I thought it was a graveyard."

They both laughed at that and another glass of scotch was on their table.

"They thought it was a joke, mate," Klaus said. "They had the nerve to laugh and do you remember how Elijah's friend danced?"

Kol laughed, nearly dropping his glass. "Of course, too bad our brother wasn't the geek anymore."

Klaus sipped his drink and laid his hand on the booth. "But he's still uptight. I heard from his last girlfriend that he ironed his three-piece suit every day," he mocked. "He even ironed it once more after he took it from the dry-cleaners."

They talked about more of their past after that. Not entirely focusing on any of their siblings but they mentioned a bit of Rebekah and Finn. They talked about their teenager of a brother, Henrik and their parents and then talked about their plans.

"I'm planning on purposing, Nik."

Klaus's laughter died down at that and he stared at her brother to see if he was joking. "Why?"

Kol chuckled. "Why," he mocked. "Because she's the most beautiful and caring and sensitive girl I've ever met. She's passionate about the things I love and I love her, brother."

Klaus didn't know what to say. He knew why someone would want to purpose but never had he thought before that his childish brother would feel that way. Then his thoughts went to _his _fiancée. He started to think about their lives together and if he ever felt-

"You don't think I should do this," Kol said, more like a statement than a question.

Klaus shook his head. "No, it's not that," he reasoned. "I just never thought that you would ever purpose to someone. Good luck, brother."

"Yeah, I need all the luck I can get."

Kol then took out a red box and opened it to reveal a big diamond ring. "What do you think?"

He shrugged and took it from Kol's hand. "A little too simple for my taste but the size looks big enough," he commented.

"Bonnie loves simplicity, Nik."

"She's your girl, brother. You know her better than I do, I wasn't thinking."

Kol nodded. "Thank you for your support. I appreciate it."

Klaus didn't know when the conversation got so serious and he took a sip of his scotch. "So when are you planning on purposing to Miss Bonnie?"

"As soon as possible, I already told her friends and they helped out. I'm thinking of doing it on my birthday though."

"Good for you," Klaus said.

The conversation on the hopefully future Mrs. Kol Mikaelson ended there and went back to lighter topics. They talked about Klaus's painting and business and Kol's life in Mystic Falls. They talked about their first niece and their baby nephew who might come tomorrow until he noticed Kol grabbing his phone and laughed by himself when they were finishing their glasses and looked at his brother questioningly.

"My girlfriend," he responded. When Klaus looked more confused, his brother handed him his phone.

**_Kol, do you mind bringing Caroline and Elena down to the bar? They were looking for someone and it looks like Caroline drank too much last night. In need of chaperone. Please._**

**_Xx, Bonnie_**

Klaus still didn't get it although he sweared his heart stopped beating when he saw the name 'Caroline' on the screen. But he decided it could be anyone, Caroline was a common name. The girl from last night couldn't be the only 'Caroline' Kol knew.

"I don't get it?" he said hesitantly to his brother.

"Caroline is this uptight, stick-to-the-plan kind of girl. I never would have pictured her to be the kind of woman who could get drunk. Anyways, we have to go get them first. Or else Bonnie would have my balls."

"You're disgusting, mate," he mocked while Kol laughed. "She was never drunk?"

Kol shrugged. "I don't know though, she looked pretty messed up this morning but that girl is like sunshine."

"Sunshine?" he chuckled. "Not sure you should be calling another girl 'sunshine' when you're planning on purposing, mate."

They both laughed at that and Kol asked tossed a couple of dollar bills to the counter before getting out of his seat.

He followed Kol out the bar and into the south wing elevator when to gorgeous girls came out of the golden elevator. He knew right away it was the same Caroline who he'd seen last night and thought constantly today. She was surprised to see him too although she didn't look like she hated seeing him like he had thought she would. The brunette next to her looked shocked too. Her eyes were widened and she whispered something to Caroline and the blonde merely nodded while keeping eye contact with him. Kol hadn't noticed the tension of the room and smirked at both the girls.

"Well hello, ladies," his brother quipped. "I'm Kol Mikaelson, at your service tonight." He walked over to Caroline and the brunette, placed a quick kiss on both their hands. "Don't go too hard so I don't have to report anything."

Klaus didn't know what to say or what to do so he turned on his heels and went straight back to the bar. He didn't go back to the booth he and Kol sat earlier, opting for the barstool. He still didn't know what to say to Caroline if she talked to him after another glass of scotch but then Kol and the girls never came in.

It was probably for the best, he thought.

* * *

Caroline didn't know what to think.

One minute she saw _him_, and then she was listening to Kol talking when she noticed he was gone. Elena saw him too though so she was sure she wasn't hallucinating.

Kol and Elena talked for a little bit after that and then they were back to the same bar they'd gone to last night. He was avoiding she, she guessed. He wouldn't run if he didn't.

She didn't spend too much time looking around and finally sitting on the same barstool she sat yesterday.

"Elena, we're not going to find him. This place is too crowded."

Elena rolled her eyes while they both sipped their shirley temples. She was already drunk once and she didn't want to repeat the experience.

"Care, we just saw him, less than five minutes ago. He couldn't be that far," she said. "You want to look to the other bars?"

"No, I think we should just head out."

"We can wait for another thirty minutes before we go back up, okay?"

She nodded and they both were finishing their scond glasses of the non-alcoholic drink when Elena's thirty minutes were up.

They both go back up to the hotel and getting comfy to their satin negligee while telling stories about their lives and Elena's relationship with Stefan.

"So I told Stefan about everything and about the drunk confession and how Damon and I were drunk and I didn't response. I told him that I hit his brother's head with a beer bottle and ran. I'm so sorry, but I also told him about you not allowing me to tell him about the kiss," Elena confessed.

"Why would you do that?" Caroline frowned, not understanding why Elena would sold her out. And she did it not out of anger, more like confussion. Elena always took the blame on other people's messes or hers even if she wasn't the guilty party.

"Because he was kind of mad. He asked me if I had feelings for Damon and when I say no, he didn't believe me. He then explained that if I didn't have feelings for Damon, I'd have told him sooner even after the drunk confession because he knew I knew he was drunk and I should have told him again if I wanted him to know."

"Elena, you're rambling," Caroline said in shock.

"I never did that, didn't I?" Elena questioned herself. She laughed then. "I know, it's your thing but I really like him, Care."

"Then don't worry about it!"

Elena went inside her bedroom and took the sleeping gown she brought earlier from Stefan's room and went into her en-suite bathroom.

"You want something to drink?" she shouted from the foyer.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" she shot back.

"No," she mumbled quietly. "I'll make some tea then."

She and Elena went to the massive suite with their tea mug in hand, ready for bed while the television played reruns of _Friends._

"You know, I miss this," Elena mumbled half way through the episode.

Caroline turned her head. "What?"

"This, sharing secrets, girls night, slumber party although this is just like a sleepover." Elena laughed quietly.

"We should thank Kol then," she joked.

"Yeah, I guess," she mumbled sleepily.

After that, she watched the show in comfortable silence and she'd got to admit, watching old episode of a tv series she used to love was better than a Vegas show. Elena fell asleep first after that and as Caroline drifted to sleep, she thought about one person.

Nik.

* * *

**_About the filler chapter, sorry but I don't want to rush things. No Klaroline moments but I didn't want them to be together too fast._**

**_And for some of you that wanted to know who Klaus fiancée is, I guess I already gave that information away but you will find out more about it soon enough._**

**_Stay tune because up next is gonna be interesting._**

**_Until next time.._**

**_XOXO, Ems_**


	3. Plans

**_Blue Butterfly_**

**_A Klaroline Fanfic_**

**_Chapter 3 :_**

**_Plans_**

Caroline groaned as she felt the heat got to her. "I'm gonna have a nice relaxing _long_ bath after this, order the best food on room service and turn in early.," she said, not particularly to anyone. "I'm so tired, gosh, having fun takes a lot of energy."

Damon chuckled from his place next to Rebekah. "Blondie and her _baths_."

She glared at him but was cut off by Stefan. "Ignore him, Care. At least yours weren't an addiction," Stefan chimmed in.

She heard Elena and Rebekah giggled. "I do not have a drinking problem, baby bro," Damon shot back.

"Right, you don't have a drinking problem and I'm the queen of England," she mocked.

"Count me in on the room service, Care," Elena said. "I know, it's so tiring."

Kol smirked. "I'm pretty sure you should cut back on those _midnight activities _if you didn't want to be so worn out, darling."

The others laughed while Stefan glared at Kol, Elena blushed and Bonnie swatted Kol's arm.

"What?" The younger Mikaelson asked innocently.

Bonnie whispered something to Kol that none of them could hear and continue their walk to their cars.

"Hey Caroline, how's the spa?" Autumn asked out of the blue.

That brought a smile on Caroline's lips. "It's wonderful! Nothing like I'd felt, it's so nice and relaxing. You should try it."

She'd gone to the spa with Elena yesterday when Kol gave them a day full to themselves without group activities. Some of the guys spent most of their times in bars and casinos, while the girls went shopping, except for her and Elena, both girls had decided to enjoy themselves and let the stress out. Caroline knew that the boutiques here were much more expensive than in New York and since she'd have to be back there a month from now, she'd decided to hold her shopping tendencies.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Autumn smiled at her, before walking along side Caitlyn again, talking about a trip to Chicago."

They were all tired from their sightseeing to the Red Rock Canyon. It was beautiful, she'd to admit, but the heat and the walk with 3-inch heels were tiring and boring, and the amount of water she'd drunk hadn't help her thirst. She wondered how Damon , Zack and Calvin-Kol's other friend who had just arrived with his group-would feel with the Vodka they'd drunk all morning. She'd learnt somewhere that alcohol couldn't help thirst either. She laughed quietly at the thought of the older Salvatore brother in pain.

She didn't regret coming with the others here though. She knew she'd go with the way Kol had insisted. She'd gotten pictures, of them, herself and the scenery that were worth keeping. Stephanie had recorded some sort video of them and the rocks too, Caroline couldn't help feel a bit excited over the fact that she was in some short documentary movie, even if it was for her school project.

"But unfortunately, Care, your baths and slumbers would have to wait. Kol has a dinner reservation," Bonnie cut in through her thoughts.

"So?" she heard Rebekah said.

"I want all of you to come," Kol explained. "That's you too, little sister," he said with a grin.

"It's in this popular Italian restaurant, Bekah," Bonnie said, as if it would cheer the pouting blonde.

"The best one you'd ever had, except if you'd been to Italy of course."

"Really, Kol, the best?" Caitlyn asked sarcastically.

Caroline had developed an overwhelming urge to scratch Caitlyn's eyeballs in the last few days and she'd never been this violent. This girl was seriously getting to her nerve.

"He's the one with experiences, Lynn," she shot back.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I've been to Italy, Forbes, and it's not that good."

And now the bitch was just rubbing it to her face. She understood that Caitlyn, Autumn, and Bill were younger than they were but Caitlyn was the worst of them. She still acted like a brat and she remembered dealing with the same kind of attitude back in high school, to one of the cheerleader when she was captain. The cheerleader was a rich brat like her too and Caroline managed to remind her of her place by some silly tricks, and now she wondered if it would work. But knowing that Bonnie and Elena would disaprove, she'd have to find another way, a more mature way. And really, she knew how rich Caitlyn was too, but it was her daddy's money, so it didn't really matter. Caroline, however, wasn't handed anything by her parents, only a car she got on her sixteenth birthday which she sold to get her first apartment.

"Really, Lynn? Italy?" she asked with a smirk. "It's not really a place where you could purchase your second-hand Chanel bag, now was it? I'd imagine more like a market in Paris."

She knew she'd played with fire when the brunette shot her a death glare. Caitlyn was proud of her designer clothes, what else could she brag about really. The girl was too skinny to be attractive and her body was too petite even with the help of her 5-inch heels.

"Okay, Blondie," Damon cut in. "You too, pixy," he said, referring to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn went ahead with Zack, whispering to her boyfriend while Caroline glared at Damon. "You don't need to do that!"

"Oh well, now that that's settled," Rebekah said. "You want us all to come with you?"

"Why not?" Kol asked with a frown.

"You could go there by yourself, you know, a romantic dinner with Bonnie," Caroline suggested.

The others nodded in agreement, even Caitlyn who eavesdropped on the conversation.

Bonnie shrugged. "We did that yesterday."

"No details, please," Elena mocked.

Bonnie freed herself out of Kol's embrace and linked her arm with Caroline's. "It's Kol's birthday tomorrow, Care. Can you guys just do it for him? Or me?"

She sighed. No way could reject the request since Bonnie asked so nicely. The trip was in Kol's expense after all, and saying no would be plain rude.

"Okay, I guess we're all going," she announced, followed by loud groans from all around her.

She smirked at Rebekah and Elena. "What did you guys have in plan with your _men_?"

"Damon and I thought maybe we'd go to the casino tonight and play some poker," Rebekah explained.

Elena sighed. "Stefan and I have a date with a champagne bottle, a bath tub and his suite's bed."

The others laughed and Stefan looked both annoyed and embarrassed. The younger Salvatore liked to keep things to himself and was rather more quiet than his brother.

Stefan cleared his throat. "She's joking."

"Right," she mocked.

"Yeah, Stef, where's the rose petals and candles?" Damon chimmed in.

They all looked taken aback at that. Some of the jaws even dropped. Not from his cheesy suggestion, but more from his overall comment. It was a public secret that Damon had feelings for his younger brother's girlfriend and had made his moves a few times, including _the kiss_. The silence was changing into awkward silence and she noticed the couple in question looked rather uncomfortable, while Damon looked oblivious.

She couldn't take it though. "He's right. I think Elena would prefer wine better," she said hesitantly.

She smiled as her eyes met Stefan's who mouthed a 'thanks' to her and Elena who looked relieved.

They all laughed awkwardly, suddenly realizing how long and how comfortable Damon's hand seemed to take place on Rebekah's waist, his lips nearly touching her blond hair. She had to admit though, they looked cute together, better than how Elena and Damon looked and it was probably better this way. The brothers had fought for Elena for years and it was getting boring.

"Hey, I found our graduation video before I left with Stefan," Caroline said, remembering that Bonnie had wanted to see the video for some time now.

Bonnie noticed how she was trying to change the topic and smiled. "Really, Care? That would be cool,"

"Yeah, I brought the DVD here, thinking that you might want it."

Elena joined them a moment later and laughed as the three of them talked about their high school graduation.

"I remembered how Matt almost lost his graduation cap to the wind," she recalled.

"Yeah, he chased it down until you started screaming at him and gave him another one," Bonnie said.

They laughed and Elena recovered first with a frown. "I still don't understand how you get it though. "

"I brought emergencies," Caroline explained. "Or I just asked April to brought some, you know, just incase."

They reached their cars then and Caroline with Stefan, Elena, Rebekah and Damon got in to their car, on their way to The Reilley's.

When they reached the place, Caroline was in awe with the decor. It was like stepping in a real Italian building with the dark wood floor and stone walls, big windows with a high ceiling. She couldn't pay too much attention, because like any other time she'd dined with Kol, they were guided into a quiet dinning place just behind the staircase.

The food came in quick after that and she polished it all in less than five minutes. The dessert came in quickly, just hers since everyone was stilll finishing their dinner when she heard the door opened and a few people came in.

She didn't care who it was at first, she was finishing her raspberry tiramisu after all and it was absolutely delicious. Until she heard the man's voice that was.

"Kol, thank you for inviting us," a familiar accented voice said.

The bitchy brunette from her lobby was wearing a lipstick-red mini dress, glued to a man she could only recognize as Nik, nodding without saying anything to Kol or the others.

"Of course, Nik, why don't you and your _woman_ take a seat?"

She smirked at how Kol emphasized on the word 'woman' but it fell quickly as her eyes locked with Nik.

She stirred the melted cream of her tiramisu with disgust. It looked like a yogurt now, and Caroline hated yogurt. Her appetite had evaporated into oblivion, not that she blamed herself. It was pretty disturbing to see the couple next to her;Nik trying to eat while keeping a hand around the brunette's shoulder-which she learnt was Tatia-and the girl trying to get his attention. It was ridicilous to feel like that, she knew, but she felt like it nonetheless.

Now she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her heaven-like bed with possibly a cheesy romantic movie on the big flat-screen tv. She'd seen Elena thrown a couple of suggestive glances at her and Nik but really, what was she supposed to do in a situation like this? As much as she disliked the brunette she didn't really want to cause a problem. Like she'd said to Elena, nothing could have happened.

Who was she kidding, she was lying.

She'd caught Nik glancing at her way a couple of time when he thought she wasn't paying attention and that had to meant something. Which was bad, really bad.

"So, Klaus, how are you?" Stefan asked.

At first she didn't know who Klaus was. But then Nik put down his fork and steak knife and she knew who her best friend was talking to. Stefan knew Nik, no, _Klaus._

"I've been good, mate," he answered simply. "How about you?"

"Same old Stefan, Klaus. Except maybe his hair is longer?" Damon mocked.

"Funny," both men retorted.

Damon held up his hand in a surrender gesture, with a smirk on his face.

"So, Klaus, this is Elena, my girlfriend," he explained to Nik. "Elena, this is Klaus, an _old _friend."

She heard Kol chuckled. "A _really _old friend indeed."

"Nice to meet you, Elena," Nik said as he held out his hand.

Elena shook it with a smile on her face. "Pleasures all mine, _Klaus_."

She knew what Elena was doing. They both recognize him as Nik.

She could sense Nik throwing her another glance before returning Elena's smile as if nothing happened. "You're the first girlfriend of Stefan's I have the pleasure to meet."

Elena blushed. "Glad to hear it," she joked.

"Now, as much as I'd like to introduce people to you Nik," Kol cut in. "And to _Tatia_. I do have to make a phone call. So I'd let Stefan do the honors." And with that, Kol rushed outside.

"Okay, introductions," Stefan said.

He cocked his head to Bonnie. "This is Bonnie Bennett, Kol's girlfriend."

Bonnie smiled at Nik before holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Klaus."

Nik took her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Miss Bennett. Kol has told me so much about you."

Bonnie smirked at that. "Same goes to you, Klaus. He's told me quite _a lot_ of things about you."

"I'm hoping they're good things?" the blonde man beside her teased.

"Half of them are. And I do hope things he's told you are all positives?"

Nik smirked. "Why of course they are."

"And this is Caroline Forbes. _Everyone_'s best friend."

With the mention of her name, Caroline looked up to Nik and was met with the same blue eyes she'd seen at the bar. Their eyes locked and every rational thought flew away from her mind. All of her anger flew away but the tension was too thick. And the awkward silence was still streching.

"Not to Damon though," she joked.

Damon groaned. "Oh come on, Blondie, of course you're my best friend. We played dress up for your senior prom."

They all laughed at the dirty joke except for Caroline and Nik, who were still lost in each other's eyes. Nik recovered first and held out his hand for her to take. "Pleasure to meet you, love."

She couldn't help but grin. But then Damon cut in, "If you know, Barbie here a little better like I do, you'd run for the hills."

Rebekah swatted Damon's arm, causing the blue-eyed Salvatore to protest. "Don't mind him, Care," the other blonde said with a smile.

They were still holding hands when Tatia decided to get Nik's attention. "I want to go home, Nik."

He pulled away from her to give his brunette companion his attention and Caroline huffed. "Now, where's your boy toy, Bonnie? I still want that bath."

"We'll be leaving in a few Care."

Stefan cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll continue the introduction."

But Caroline was already suffocating and as Stefan introduced Bill to Nik, she excused herself to the bathroom. She didn't need to go, but she could wash her hands and look for Kol. If there was one thing she wanted right now, it was privacy of her hotel suite and the sooner they left this place, the sooner her wish would come true.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she noticed a figure waiting by the balcony on the hallway back to the dinning room. At first she thought it was Kol and she'd already prepared her complaints when she realized the man was blonde.

Nik.

Her heart beat quickened and she scolded herself for feeling like that. She knew she was nervous about finding the truth of that disastrous night but she felt something else, something she couldn't indentify. It's probably best to get it over with anyway and as she walked to him, he turned and greeted her with a smile on his own, dimples and all.

"Hey," she said softly, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Hello, Caroline."

She didn't know what to say, so she stared at him. "I know what you're thinking," he said suddenly.

She cocked her head, blonde curls falling. "And what would that be?"

"You wanted answers," he replied shortly.

_Straight to the point_, she thought. Her expression gave her away and she heard his audible sigh. "Look, Caroline, nothing happened."

As much as she wanted to believe that, she couldn't. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, love."

"Then care to explain why I was half-naked on my bed with a t-shirt I hadn't worn before?"

"You don't remember do you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "You know I don't."

He chuckled dryly. "That's not what I meant when I asked if you wanted answers."

"So I don't remember, _Klaus._ Care to tell me the whole story?"

"It's Nik to you, darling." He looked around before looking at her straight in the eyes. "And I can't."

"Why?"

Before he could answer, they spotted Kol walking towards them with a huge grin plastered on his face. He had his phone in his hands while rolling it and his strides were confident. Whatever phone call he'd made, he was happy about it.

"So I have to tell you something," Kol said to the both of them, still grinning.

"What?" Nik asked impatiently. It looked like he was not happy to be interrupted.

"My plans are confirmed. All of them," he said proudly.

Caroline looked at him incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"My plan on proposing Bonnie are all to go," he explained in a rather irritated tone, making it sound that she was supposed to know this already.

"Congratulations, mate," Nik said as he slapped Kol's back.

Kol's smile faltered a bit. "Not yet, Nik. She hasn't answered me, but I do appreciate your optimism."

Caroline gave him a half hug as she realized her best friend from kindergarten was getting engaged. "Good luck, Kol. Bonnie will say yes, you know that!" she cheered for him.

Kol nodded as he led them back to the dinning room. "Okay now that's settled. Let's get back to the hotel, I need more help from you guys though."

As they walked back to the parking lot to get into their separate cars, she found a small note on the pocket of her dress. It was a handwriting she didn't recognize and as she opened it, a small smile appeared on her face.

**_You want answers, and so do I. I have the answers to your questions and hopefully you have mine. I do hope you'd meet me at the same bar we met. At 8._**

**_-K_**

Caroline tucked the paper back into her pocket, her smile widening as she realized she didn't know he'd put the note on her. She tried to spot him but he was gone. She guessed she'd see him at 8. As she closed the door of her car, she was already planning on what she was going to wear tonight.

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter. I was planning on putting the 'talk' here but decided against it. So there's the Klaroline sort-of moment and I promised the next chapter would be better. I'm thinking of pairing Rebekah and Damon together since I rarely see that couple but tell me what you think._**

**_Please leave a review and follow, darlings._**

**_XOXO, Ems._**


	4. The truth

_**So here is the next chapter, guys. Enjoy!**_

_**More A/N on the bottom..**_

* * *

_**Blue Butterfly**_

_**A Klaroline Fanfic**_

_**Chapter 4 :**_

_** The Truth**_

Caroline walked into the crowded bar with a pounding heart. She shouldn't be feeling like this. For all she knew, Nik was seeing the bitchy brunette from the restaurant and the last thing she wanted was another messed up relationship.

She kept reminding herself of the thousand reasons she'd listed in her head why Nik was someone she should be staying away from but she couldn't even remember the first reason.

As she looked around the bar, her mind flew back to what happened in her suite.

**_"Caroline?" Stefan called out._**

**_She'd been sitting on her huge bed for a full ten minutes, staring at the dresses she'd picked for her 'meeting' with Klaus. She stared at her selections one more time before groaning and went outside._**

**_"Yeah?" she asked as she saw Stefan and Elena walked into the living room._**

**_"Hey Care," Elena greeted her as she came forward and gave her a hug. "Stefan and I thought we could spend some time with you?"_**

**_She frowned. "What about the bath and bed?"_**

**_Stefan laughed nervously. "Change of plans," he said, as he came forward to give her a hug too._**

**_He turned on the huge tv on the living room. "So we decided to visit our dear lonely friend," he mocked her back._**

**_The girls giggled as they all sat at the champagne-colored couch. "So how about movies and popcorns sound?" Elena asked._**

**_She was going to say yes until she remembered why she was still in her dressing gown and why she'd gathered some of her favorite dresses on her suite room. "Sorry, I have plans. Rain check?"_**

**_"What plans?" Stefan asked curiously._**

**_Elena, who had apparently gone to her kitchen, poked her head out. "Yeah Care, what plans?"_**

**_She raised her eyebrows at Elena in a way to shut her best friend up and Elena understood what she'd meant. Caroline steered Stefan into the kitchen but it was too late, her best friend had already detected something was up. Maybe it was the down side of her friendship with Stefan, both she and him would know when the other was keeping a secret or having trouble when they're close like this. _**

**_"What are you girls hiding from me?" he asked curiously._**

**_She sighed as she grabbed a mug for their coffee. She'd about an hour before meeting Klaus, surely she could spend the time with her best friends._**

**_Elena poured a mug for Stefan before handing it to him. "It's nothing, babe," she assured him._**

**_Stefan raised his eyebrow. "And you called me babe? No, something's up." _**

**_She grabbed a mug for herself before sitting back on the kitchen island. "I'll tell you if you tell me something first," she bargained. When Stefan nodded, she continued. "So, how do you know Klaus?"_**

**_Elena, who was sipping her coffee, peered at Stefan through her long dark lashes. "This is about Klaus?" Stefan asked incredulously._**

**_Both girls shrugged. "Okay," Stefan gave in. "Well, we all knew each other from long ago. You know, back when Giuseppe had to travel everywhere for his business and we all came with him. The Mikaelsons were his friends, or my grandparents, I guess. Damon and I kinda just hang out with them since we didn't really know anyone. Damon hit it off with Kol and Elijah-on some occasion he's normal-and I was closer to Klaus."_**

**_Caroline and Elena shared a look before she sighed and faced Stefan. "Okay, I didn't want to tell you but you insisted but I warn you, Stefan, I don't think you're gonna like it."_**

**_Elena stood up and sat on Stefan's lap. "Care's right. Maybe it's better if you don't know."_**

**_"Okay, Care Bear, whatever it is, I can handle it," Stefan insisted._**

**_She took a deep breath before blurted it out, "I may or may not have slept with Klaus."_**

**_After a few minutes of silence, Caroline finally looked at Stefan and saw her best friend's jaw dropped with his veins throbbing on his neck. "What?!"_**

**_Elena stroked his back. "It may not happen, Stefan."_**

**_"And it may happened!" he growled._**

**_"I know that Stefan!" she shot back._**

**_Stefan took a sharp breath before sipping his coffee a little too fast before he put it down. He stared at the girls before meeting Caroline's gaze. "So you're meeting him tonight?"_**

**_"Yes," she stated simply. When she noticed Stefan was still staring at her, she knew he wanted answers. "To find out the truth, Stefan, I'm gonna ask him."_**

**_He laughed dryly. "Are you serious, Caroline? This is Klaus we're talking about, you may not know him but I do."_**

**_Her brunette best friend stared at her boyfriend. "What do you mean?"_**

**_His gaze was still fixated on Caroline as he answered Elena's question, "Klaus is Klaus. I don't care what he might say to you last night but do you really think he'd tell you?"_**

**_"Why won't he?" Caroline asked incredulously._**

**_"Are you serious!" he shouted. "You know what will happen tonight right? You will not get any answers, Care, he'd try to get into your pants, if he hasn't."_**

**_Elena stared at Stefan and she sensed that the two were having their weird telepathy conversation. "Stefan, calm down," Elena finally said._**

**_Her message obviously got to Stefan as she saw his breathing was back and he didn't look too angry. "I'm sorry, Care."_**

**_"Yeah, I mean, you must have a reason why you acted like that... right?" she asked hesitantly._**

**_"I have," he said with a nod. "You remember my friend Camille?"_**

**_Elena frowned. "Camille? The bartender in New Orleans?"_**

**_"One and only," he said._**

**_"So?" she asked._**

**_Stefan sighed. "Camille had slept with Klaus for a couple of times and I don't want him to treat you like he did with her."_**

**_Both Elena's and her eyes widened. "How did he treat her?"_**

**_"It's not what you think," he said with a chuckle. "He just didn't respect her. He never did care much about a girl he slept with. I don't want to see him hurt you, Care," Stefan explained._**

**_"He's not going to, and I'm not going to let him," she assured him. "I just wanted to know what happened, Stefan, nothing else. I don't need a repeat if we did it nor I want a first experience from what you told me."_**

**_"Good," he simply said although she was sure he wasn't convinced._**

**_"Okay, glad that's sort through. Now let's have fun a bit before you have to leave, Care."_**

**_They'd gone back to the living room, watching half of Elena and Stefan's favorite movie before she noticed it was 6.57. She was suppose to meet Klaus at seven and she didn't want to be late. The sooner she got this done, the sooner she'd leave him._**

**_"Guys, I have to go," Caroline said as she straightened the blue summer dress she and Elena had chosen. It wasn't too casual nor it was too formal. She grabbed her purse before she turned to put her shoes on._**

**_"Okay, good luck," Elena cheered._**

**_Stefan nodded to her before he gave her a reassuring squeeze on her hand. She smiled at him before she got up. "Let yourself out! I'll see you tomorrow." And she went out to the door._**

"Caroline?" an accented voice called through her thoughts.

She whipped around to find Klaus staring at her with an amused expression. "Shall we?" he asked.

She nodded with a small smile on her face as he led her through the crowded bar to the restaurant section. He steered her pass tables into a corner booth where he waited until she slid in before he sat across from her. She didn't know what to say and it was becoming awkward silence now. Fortunately for her, a waiter came and asked their orders.

"Welcome to Espanigla," the waiter greeted.

Klaus nodded before he opened the men. To her surprise, the restaurant had different kind of appetizers and main courses. It wasn't like this back at The Grill, the most popular bar/restaurant back in Mystic Falls and Caroline welcomed the different setting. She was starving and cheap burgers weren't going to help.

Caroline ended up ordering spaghetti while Klaus ordered steak. He also ordered them a bottle of wine she'd never heard of but from the way he'd discussed it with the waiter, she knew it was pretty special.

"So, you wanted some answers?" she started.

Klaus, who had been staring at the crowded background, focused his attention to her with a smirk. "Mine's not that important, love, but I do believe you have yours," he stated.

"Straight to the point huh?" she joked, trying to mask her nervousness.

He chuckled lightly. "You seemed impatient, Caroline. I didn't want to make you wait."

She nodded, somewhat grateful he noticed. "I want to know what happened that night."

He looked taken aback by that but his usual smirk was back in place the next moment. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

She bit her bottom lip unconsciously before looking back up at him. "Everything," she stated.

"Pardon me?"

"I want to know everything that happened," she said impatiently.

"You were there, love," he insisted.

She sighed. "I was drunk; you have to forgive me if I don't have any recollection."

"You don't remember any of it?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Okay, where should I start..." he mumbled.

"Maybe after you introduced yourself."

He gaped at her. "That was the last thing you remembered?"

She shrugged again. "Very well then," he said in a confused tone. "I bought you a drink or two and we talked for a couple hours."

"I figured as much," she told him.

He nodded before taking a sip from his wine. "And we stayed until midnight before I brought you back to your suite. You were not even capable of walking on your own."

She let out a dry laugh before waiting for him to continue. "It's nothing scandalous, love. You gave me a blow job-"

Caroline practically gaped at him at that, letting out a weird strangled sound before she realized what she was doing. Klaus stopped himself before observing her. She distracted herself by sipping her wine-or rather gulping-while self-consciously wondering why she'd do such a thing. To say she was inexperience would be an overstatement but she'd never done anything as sensual as giving a man a 'blow job', as Klaus had referred to it. She felt her cheeks reddened at the thought and while she was _almost_ disgusted at the thought of doing so, she wondered how bad she'd done it.

Sensing her discomfort, Klaus let out a throaty laugh. "Don't worry, sweetheart, you did a wonderful job."

She threw a nervous smile at him. "And?"

He sipped his wine and she followed. If she wasn't this nervous, she would very much appreciate the richness of the wine and the almost alluring taste the wine left on her tongue. However, Klaus seemed to enjoy his and she cursed herself for being this curious. The red flags were up, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know the truth now.

"It's good isn't it?" he suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked bewilderedly.

"The wine, Caroline. It's good isn't it?"

She shrugged. "It's different than what I've tasted before," she tried to come up with an answer.

He smiled, a genuine one this time. "It's from a winery in Rome."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "And how do you know this?"

He shrugged noncommittally but his shrug showed arrogance. "I've been there, love."

She laughed at his arrogance and he followed suit. She finished her wine before he poured another glass for her. At that exact moment, she realized she'd been distracted from the matter at hands. "So, about last night..."

"Right, where was I?"

"The part where I gave you..." she trailed off.

He chuckled but for only a moment before becoming serious again. "There's nothing much to tell, Caroline. I returned the favor a couple of times and then you fell asleep."

She shouldn't have been _this_ surprised. Deep down, she'd known that something must had happened. But it didn't stop her from gaping at him. Of course she'd slept with him! She felt a burning rage deep inside her although she didn't know who she was angry at. Not him, not at herself either. She sighed and she knew he noticed. Her now cold spaghetti was left untouched. How could she swallow anything after what he said? Stefan would kill her if he knew. Elena would be a little disappointed of her actions but she'd understand that Caroline was under the influence of alcohol. Caroline could laugh at the irony of the moment, she wasn't worrying for herself at all, and she was more worried by what her friends would think. Then again, she felt that rage simmering and she felt almost nothing. It happened, sure, and she was unattached. She couldn't remember it, so pretending it hadn't happened would be easy too.

As she stared at Klaus's picking at his steak, she realized how awkward it must be for him. She could very well guess that he was the kind of man with huge ego, she asking this kind of question for him must be a new experience.

"So, thanks?" she said hesitantly.

He looked up with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Now why would you say that, love?"

She cleared her throat. "The information, of course."

He smirked. "Right, _the_ information."

She knew he was trying to get a reaction out of her and she played into his trap. "You find this amusing, do you?"

"Now why would I do that?"

She was gripping her glass while she stared at his annoyingly beautiful blue eyes. "Okay, this isn't going anywhere."

He laughed and Caroline couldn't help but return his smile. "Alright, alright," he said, still laughing. "So, tell me how you know Kol, Caroline?"

She shrugged at that, once again finishing her wine. "I don't really know him. Bonnie's my friend though."

"Bonnie? Kol's girlfriend?" Klaus asked.

She nodded. "They might be more than that after this..,"

"I'm guessing you know," he said.

She nodded once again. "Yeah," she said simply, but he heard the hesitant in her voice.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I just don't think that he's the right person for her," she explained.

"Why?"

Caroline poured herself another glass of wine against her better judgment before gulping half of it. She needed alcohol to get through this conversation. "Because, Bonnie needs someone stable right now."

"Beg your pardon?"

She bit down her frustration. "She needs someone who's grown out of his adolescence years. She got enough going on right now and mentally 'raising' Kol isn't going to help," she explained, adding an air quote on raising.

"I supposed you're right," he said thoughtfully. "Then again, I've never seen him like this, so we could be wrong."

"Maybe," she said with a shrug.

"Trust me, Caroline; Kol has never been this serious with anyone. He has never put much thought on impressing someone, just your friend."

She nodded once again. "I take it you know Stefan too?"

"Stefan Salvatore has always been a good friend," he said.

She smiled at that. Stefan was everyone's good friend. "How'd you know him?"

"We go way back."

"Way back?" she questioned.

"Yes, love. Back when the Salvatores were in London, that is."

Her jaw dropped. "Stefan's been to England?"

"He lived in England once," he said with a chuckle at her expression.

"Wow, he'd never told me that," she wondered.

He shrugged. "That's understandable."

She caught his somber expression and wondered if she should ask what happened. Surely it wasn't good. But her curiosity got the better of her. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure if it's my place to say this."

She stared at him for a few moments before realizing what he'd meant. This could be the moments when Stefan's mom was alive. "His mom?"

"Yes, Caroline. It was a time when Mrs. Salvatore was around."

The light conversation had shifted, Klaus looked like he recalled something from the past and she liked talking to him. She wanted to know what Stefan's mom was like although she didn't know how to ask. "I knew Stefan from high school," she explained.

"Oh?" he asked, seemed a bit relieved by the change of topic.

"Yeah, back when he's just arrived. He'd an eye on Elena back then too."

"Elena?"

She smiled. "Yeah, Stefan's girlfriend. You saw her earlier," she explained.

He nodded. "And why do I hear regret in your voice?"

Her smile flattered a bit but she recovered after a few moments. "I'd a crush on Stefan back then too. But of course, everyone picked Elena. They still do," she said solemnly.

Klaus's eyes widened and she realized what she'd said. The wine had gotten to her and now she was rambling. She'd no intention of stopping though. "I mean, I don't hate him or her for it, it's not their fault. I sound petty, I know."

He gave her an encouraging smile and she found herself smiling back. "Anyway, we got to be friends after so I guess everything turned out alright. I consider Stefan more like a gay friend than anything. Though he's not gay and not that good at fashion."

Klaus chuckled. "I'm sure Stefan won't like hearing that," he said. "What about Damon?"

The smile fell from her face as she turned her gaze. "Well, he's... Damon, I guess."

He frowned. "Meaning?"

Caroline tried to smile again but it was too hard to smile when he talked about the arrogant older Salvatore so she gave up. "I don't know him that well. Can't even consider him as a friend."

"I thought Damon could charm his way into a woman's heart."

She shrugged. "Not mine though."

He looked at her intently and she shifted in her seat. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," she clarified.

But her voice had been too high and she'd answered too quickly. He'd figured her out. "Really, Caroline?"

She sighed. "He's a jerk, that's what he is. I can't believe that Stefan would even tolerate him! Elena even cared about him. I just don't get why people would let Damon in. He's bad and he likes to do bad stuff. I may sound childish but looked what he did when we were in high school, he was an adult then and he should have known better. But of course he didn't..." she trailed off.

"What happened in high school?"

She merely shrugged, hoping he'd not press her for answers. She'd rambled on and in the process, letting out her secrets.

But Klaus had already heard what she said and he pressed again. "Caroline, tell me."

If she ever thought about this moment someday, she'd blame the alcohol, the moment, and the night. But as she stared at his blue eyes, she somehow managed to convince herself to trust him. "He did something to me. Something he shouldn't have done," she explained. "He was 24, for God's sake! And I was only 17. He was the one who took my virginity away and he didn't even care. God, I hate him so much then. Maybe I still am. I didn't know why I fell into his arms then."

Klaus's eyes widened. "He did this to you?"

She nodded and he continued, "What did you do, Caroline?"

"Nothing, what could I do? Stefan was already a great friend then and he'd just lost his dad. I was going to tell him again near graduation but then he lost his uncle. His life was like a never-ending funeral and he'd too much going on. I wasn't going to put more burdens to his shoulder. I know what he'd do if he find out; he'd push Damon away, for him and for me. But Damon's the only family left he has and I don't want to take that away from him."

"You did all this for Stefan Salvatore?"

She shrugged again; feeling a bit relaxed after she told him what happened. He might be no one but she felt like she could tell him anything, about anyone. "He's more like a brother to me and Stefan has always been there for me, so yeah."

"That's a strong bond for a friendship," he complimented.

"Yeah," she agreed. "So what about you? You and Kol must be pretty close."

"We are," he said simply with a colder tone this time, as if warning her that he didn't want to discuss it. She took the hint and dropped the subject.

"If you were me, would you sell him out?"

There was no question who _him_ was to them right now and she thanked God he understood. "I don't know. Maybe I would but then I'd consider Stefan too."

"Elena doesn't even know. Hell, I don't even realize how wrong it was until after Bonnie found out what happened."

"You have great friends, Caroline," he said. "Now, enough about other people, tell me, what are your hopes and dreams?"

"Really?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Why not?" he challenged.

She just laughed. "That's just not a question many people ask me after I turned twelve," she joked. "I'd once wanted to be a tooth fairy."

He raised his eyebrow. "A tooth fairy?"

"Yep, my nanny showed me the book and the movie on the same night and I sort of get curious about it and we both did researches. I went as a tooth fairy for three years in a row for Halloween and every parties that needed a costume."

He laughed at that. "I wanted to be an artist."

"Okay, that's not embarrassing," she said.

He smirked. "I never asked for an embarrassing one, love."

"That's so unfair," she muttered. "Alright, an artist's not that imaginary so why didn't you do it?"

"Reasons," he said with a smile.

"Okay, let me think." Caroline gulped her wine before she continued on, "I wanted to be a writer once."

"Now why didn't you do it?"

"Reasons," she mimicked his accent.

He laughed. "Well, what do you do now, sweetheart?"

"A store owner and a designer," she said proudly.

He raised his eyebrow. "Was that one of the dreams you once had?"

"I guess, but I'd love dressing up since forever so it's kind of a dream job."

Klaus laughed. "Good to know."

"What about you?" she asked curiously.

"That's one information you'd have to earn to know," he mocked her.

She pouted but he didn't budge. She stood up to emphasize her fake annoyance when she felt her knees gave up and she crashed onto his arms. He laughed as he got her and sat her next to him.

She laughed too. And then realization hit her and she abruptly stopped. She wasn't here to laugh with him; she was here to get answers from him. "Right," she said with a low voice. "Well, I should get going, it's late."

He died down from his laugh too to look at her, then at his watch. "It's not even ten yet, love."

"Yeah, but from the amount of alcohol I had, this seems pretty late."

"You had about four or five glass, it's no big deal."

She stared at him with wide eyes. This time she was going to leave first. She didn't want a repeat. "Um, I should go though."

This time it looked like he got what she was saying and he nodded. "Okay, sweetheart, wait up for a moment."

He then called out the same waiter that served them and paid the bill, before escorting her out. She followed him to the elevators before turning back to him.

"So, thanks," she said awkwardly.

He smirked. "Anytime, love."

She didn't know what to say, was he going to kiss her cheek like how the men did in her romance novels? Surely they'd passed the line of him being a gentleman but she could hope. Or was he going to _really _kiss her? Before she could let her mind wandered away, he already left, leaving a confused Caroline. She supposed it was how it should be. She then remembered Tatia, he probably didn't want to leave his girlfriend for too long. That being said, she wondered what the brunette would say if she found out Klaus slept with her. She couldn't even imagine how the other girl would react.

Caroline entered the empty elevator before putting her key card in the slot and pushing one of the many buttons to her floor. The door was almost closed when a hand reached out to stop it, revealing a man in a three-piece suit. He smiled and thanked her before pressing a button.

The ride was quite until a shrill of a phone ringing broke the silence. She looked at the man beside her who reached into his suit pocket for a high-tech phone. The man apologize for the disturbance and she couldn't help but wonder how rare a guy with a manner like him was.

"Elijah Mikaelson," she heard the man said.

Her jaw dropped instantly. _Mikaelson?_ That was Kol and Rebekah's last name. Could this be one of the Rebekah's brothers? It would fit with his thick british accent. His hair color was identical to Kol's too; however their personality was as different as night and day.

She heard his voice once again, this time a heavy laughter. "Very well then, brother. I'd see you soon."

She saw hung up before she turned to face him. "You're one of Rebekah's brothers," she stated, not asked.

"Why yes, I am," the man answered with a grin.

* * *

_**So I'm going to be busy for the next week or so with school but hopefully I could squeeze some time for writing. That being said, I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I'm grateful for your support and if anyone has any suggestion or critiques, I'd be happy to receive it. **_

_**XOXO, Ems!**_


	5. Suggestions

_**So sorry for the wait. I've tried to update every week but due to school stuffs I said at the last Author Note, I've been busy. There's more important Note at the end so please take your time to read it.**_

_**For now, here's the update...**_

* * *

_**Blue Butterfly**_

_**A Klaroline Fanfic**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Suggestions**_

"Caroline!" she heard a voice exclaimed.

Caroline opened her eyes slowly as the sunlight blinded her eyes and she could feel someone grabbing her blanket away.

"Caroline, we have to get ready," Elena said again.

She stood up carefully and saw Elena, dressed in a shirt and jeans, standing there with a hand on her hip. "What's with all the noise?"

"It's Kol's birthday today, Caroline, and Bonnie asked us to give Kol a surprise at brunch," she said exasperatedly, while glancing at her watch. "Which is in like, twenty minutes."

She'd forgotten it was Kol's birthday today and she quickly got out of bed, rummaging to the en-suite bathroom. "Lena, could you make some coffee?!" she asked from the bathroom.

"Stefan already made some," Elena shot back.

That got Caroline to poke her head out again. "How did you guys get in exactly?"

She saw a faint blush crept in Elena's cheek. "We, um..." she stuttered. "We didn't exactly left last night."

"You guys slept on the guest bedroom?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Kinda, yeah." Elena said, making her way to the dresser. "I hope you don't mind, Care."

She grinned. "Not at all, I just didn't know you guys are _that_ crazy."

Elena frowned. "We are not!"

"Right, why don't we talk again after I get ready okay?"

She didn't wait for Elena's answer before making her way to the shower. It was a quick in and out before she threw on her jeans, camisole and jacket and making her way out. She spotted Elena and Stefan in the kitchen, discussing something in hushed tones while sipping their coffee.

"Morning, Salvatore," she greeted Stefan with a wink.

"I don't know what that meant but good morning to you too, Caroline."

Elena stood up from Stefan lap and handed her a cup of coffee and a half-and-half. She thanked her before sipping her own coffee and making her way to the breakfast bar. She practically moaned when the coffee hit her tongue and felt the warm liquid slid down her throat. Stefan Salvatore really did make the best coffee.

"I assume I did a wonderful job?" Stefan asked.

"Yes!" she beamed. "You're lucky to be tasting Stefan's coffee everyday," she told Elena.

Elena shrugged. "Not everyone likes coffee that much, Care."

She threw her friend a look before gulping the coffee down and making her way back to retrieve her hairdryer and with her best friends in tow.

"So how's the meeting with Klaus?" Stefan asked curiously.

She smirked at his worried expression. "It went great and like I told you, nothing happened."

Stefan cocked an eyebrow. "Nothing happened last night or that night?"

"Stefan," Elena warned.

Caroline threw smiled at Elena for helping her but knew Stefan wouldn't drop it until he got an answer. "Last night. Turns out, I did sleep with him..."

"And?" Elena asked.

"He told me that I gave him a blow job before we did it," Caroline said shyly. Both Stefan and Elena were gaping at her.

She turned away to add a faint brush of make up before glancing again at the clock and knew they were late. "So as much as I like this, um, girl talk, we really should be heading down," she said before leaving them.

They turned out to be fifteen minutes late because Stefan and Elena couldn't keep their curiosity at bay and ended up throwing her questions after questions about her encounter with Klaus and when they arrived downstairs, everyone was already there, including the man she saw in the elevator last night, Nik and Tatia.

She entered first and hugged the birthday boy as she went to him. "Happy birthday, Kol!" she beamed at him.

He hugged her for a brief moment before letting her go. "Thank you, darling. I do appreciate the hugs," he said with a smirk. She hit his chest playfully before looking for a place to sit.

She ended up sitting between Nik and Elijah because the other two vacant place next to Damon was clearly for Stefan and Elena. "I'm glad you guys can make it after all," Bonnie said sarcastically, with a smile.

"Yeah, about that..." Elena tried to reason.

"It's fine, I'm sure you and Stefan had better things to do in one of your beds," Kol joked.

Stefan smirked. "In Caroline's bed actually."

Half the table choked and the others smirked at Stefan. "You did a three-some with Caroline?" Damon chimed in.

She let out a strangled sound that made everyone laughed, except for Tatia. "God, no. That would be like making out with my own brother."

Rebekah swatted Damon's arm before turning to her. "Don't mind him, Care. He's frustrated and he's taking it on all of you."

Damon's shrugged. "I'm not frustrated."

Rebekah scoffed. "Right," she said sarcastically.

"Did we miss something?" Elena asked the younger blonde.

"Rebekah's punishing Damon," Bonnie explained.

Kol smirked. "With no sex rule."

"I'm guessing this is not the conversation you should be having with me present, Rebekah," Elijah said.

They all burst out laughing after that, and only died down when their breakfast came in and the waiter asked Caroline, Stefan and Elena's orders.

"So where's the others?" she asked as she noticed there were only Kol's family, Nik and Tatia and her friends.

Bonnie fidgeted in her chair before looking down at her pancakes. "They, um, kinda did their own breakfast."

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked, not sure if she heard it right.

"After your little 'arguments' with Lynn, they decided to just meet us tonight at the party," Kol cut in, sensing Bonnie's discomfort.

She suddenly felt bad. "I'm really sorry, Kol. I didn't mean to ruin your plans."

Kol shrugged before taking a bite of his omelette. "Don't worry, darling. She was being immature and I didn't have anything planned today."

For the first time since Caroline entered the room, she heard Tatia's said, "I thought we were going to the casino?"

She saw Rebekah refrained from rolling her eyes. "We did that before."

"Well, I haven't," the brunette shot back.

She could sense a fight coming but before Rebekah could say anything, Klaus interrupted, "Enough."

Rebekah clenched her fist before turning in the direction of her brother and Caroline. "So Caroline, have you met my brother, Elijah?"

Elijah smiled at his sister and she looked over at the suited-man. "Yes, she knows me. We met last night."

Too many eyebrows shot up. "Oh?" Rebekah simply said.

"Yeah, we met in the elevator," she said awkwardly.

Everyone was looking in their direction now and she caught Elena eyes. "Caroline surely didn't mention anything about that, did she Stefan?"

"Elijah didn't mention anything that to us either, did her Nik?" Kol said with a smirk.

Klaus smirked back. "Why yes, I believe he didn't, little brother."

Caroline eyes widened. "Little brother?" she repeated.

Kol looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, Nik's my brother, why?"

She gaped at Stefan and Elena before turning her head to Nik. "You're Kol's brother?"

"I thought you knew?" Kol and Bonnie asked in unison.

She shook her head. Nik was Kol's brother? She slept with Kol's brother?

"I wasn't aware that I should tell my brothers whomever I met?" Elijah asked.

But Klaus wasn't listening to what Elijah was saying because he was looking at Caroline closely. She didn't know that he was Kol's brother? He'd thought she knew, he'd even told her he knew Stefan and Damon. As he stared at the blonde next to him, he could see the wheels turning in her head and he wondered what she was thinking.

He was going to start a conversation with Caroline when he felt a hand on his arm and he turned to see Tatia. "What are you looking at, Klaus?" she asked, a hint of possessiveness in her voice.

"My brother," he growled quietly so only she could hear him.

She scoffed and he turned away. "So, what's the plan for today, Kol?" he asked his brother,

"Tatia wants to go to the casino, so why don't you accompany her, Nik?"

He stared at his brother. He knew none of his siblings hated his fiancee but he didn't know they hated her _this _much as to even try to get rid of her. He supposed he should be grateful that Kol even invited her here, he'd enough of Tatia sometime too.

"Now this is your special day, brother," he reasoned. "Why don't we do something that you want?"

He heard Tatia huffed but he ignored her. "I don't know, Nik," Kol said hesitantly, looking at his fiancée once again.

"It's fine, Kol," Tatia said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Why don't we do like a separate day? The boys could do something together and the girls could go to spa together," Caroline suggested, joining the conversation once again.

"I agree," Elijah said.

Bonnie smiled. "I've been dying to try the spa."

"Care and I've been there and it's to die for, Bon."

Kol smiled before planting a kiss on Bonnie's forehead. "Okay, its settled. We do separate day for today and meet up at dinner."

He nodded. "Alright then."

The men ended up in Klaus's suite for their 'separate' time, accompanied by booze, cards and Kol's disturbing tunes he called music. Only Kol and Damon seemed to be having a good time while the others tried to drink their way to stupor, even Elijah.

Klaus had always thought his brother was the responsible one, and Elijah had drunk four glasses of the sixty-year-old scotch Kol had ordered and put on Klaus tab. He could only swallow two and he was sure a terrible hang over was waiting for him the next day. He watched as Damon took his younger brother's hand and brought him on top of the mahogany desk in his living room suite while him, Elijah and Stefan sat at the couches.

As they started to dance, he wondered what the girls were doing. No, he thought what Caroline was doing. And then his thoughts went to what Tatia was doing. He knew for sure she wasn't with the other girls. Rebekah had hated her and although he didn't know if Caroline and the others were Rebekah's friends, he knew they'd choose Rebekah over some stranger. He couldn't blame her either, Tatia and her personality just didn't mix well with people. And he'd caught how Stefan's girlfriend, Caroline and Bonnie was looking at Tatia and if looks could kill, his infuriating of a fiancée would be dead.

"Klaus, we're here to have fun, not to think. That's why we got the scotch and the music," Damon said from his place on the table.

He narrowed his eyes at the older Salvatore. "You call this music, mate?"

Elijah nodded, as if agreeing with him. "Yes, Damon, you actually do listen to this kind of tunes?"

Damon shook his head. "Don't be such an old man, Elijah. You're barely thirty but you're acting like a fifty-year-old man."

"A fifty-year-old with a class is better than a teenager with stupid hair."

Damon chuckled before drowning his glass of scotch. "And now you're mocking Stefan's hair."

Stefan shook his head quickly. "No, no. He's not mocking me, brother, he's mocking you. I'm at least more mature than you."

"Aw, come on. Damon's hair is cute," Kol cooed in, with a playful wink at his brothers.

Klaus looked at all of them while shaking his head in exasperation. "I really do need to find myself new friends," he wondered, more to himself. "Or better yet, new brothers."

"That's hurtful, Niklaus," Elijah said. The others nodded and he clinked his glass with Stefan who looked at him with understanding. They were all having fun, and Klaus was being boring. That was usually Elijah role, that's why Klaus was closer to Stefan but now the tables were turn.

"What's getting you so annoying and edgy, Nik?" Kol asked curiously.

Damon smirked before getting down the table to refill his drink. "He hasn't gotten laid for a while."

"Excuse you?" Stefan mocked. "You've got a fiancée who's well, look kinky enough for your weird roleplay so what's the problem?"

"Niklaus has weird roleplay?" Elijah asked as he looked at the man next to him. This was the first time he'd heard about Klaus's sex life, and although he usually left his siblings be, he was drunk and he didn't care.

"Oh yeah, all kind of weird I almost witnessed in college and stuffs..." Stefan trailed off as he noticed the anger in his best friend's eyes.

Damon smirked. "Do you have your own red room of pain?"

Elijah looked at Damon with a raised eyebrow. "A red room of what?"

"Pain, brother," Kol explained. "Please tell me you do know about that."

Elijah shrugged. "I believe I don't."

Damon laughed and almost lost his balance as he collapsed into the couch next to Elijah and putting an arm around the other's man shoulder. "You have really old soul, my friend. Even broody over there knows what that is."

"Care to share, Mr. Salvatore?" Elijah wondered.

"You should read it, I don't know how to explain it. I think Rebekah has the book in her room. I'll lend it to you after Kol's party and maybe you'll start to loosen up a bit," Damon suggested.

"Oh, no. Don't brother," Klaus interfered.

"Why not, Nik?" Kol asked curiously.

He sighed. "Tatia was into that a year ago and she was kinda obsessed. Don't taint your mind with it, Lijah. I wished I didn't know."

The other burst out laughing. "You've read it?"

"The power of love," Damon joked.

And with that, everyone fell silent. "I don't love her," Klaus said after a few minutes. "Not anymore."

"And it's too early at day to be talking about something that serious in Kol's birthday and we're not that drunk yet to talk about it so why don't we talk about your plans for tonight Kol?" Stefan suggested.

They had a silent agreement to leave the conversation and they started to talk about Kol's party and his plans to purpose to Bonnie.

And while the men were talking, the girls were enjoying the relaxing silence of spa. All of them had their nails done, they were enjoying the massages and the facial masks they chose for themselves. Caroline had thought it was a silly idea. It was Kol's birthday, they didn't need to feel like a princess.

Of course Rebekah had laughed at her face and soon followed by Bonnie's reassurance that it was necessary for all their troubles into coming to Kol's extended Vegas trip. Elena had told her to just follow what the others said and they soon were having a good time.

She was half asleep when she heard Rebekah hushed tone, "I really do hate her though, I don't know what my brother sees in her."

"Neither do I," she heard Bonnie said.

She opened her eyes, try to figure out who they were talking about when she heard Rebekah said again, "Tatia used to date Elijah."

"That's twisted," Elena chimed in.

"Well Elijah knew her first, but Niklaus was the one who had eyes for the girl," Rebekah explained. The other blonde closed her eyes for a second before looking at her friends again. "Enough of the wicked witch of west, what do you have planned for Kol, Bonnie?"

Bonnie grinned at that. "He planned a party for himself later tonight but I have a surprise for him too."

She smirked at the seductive tone Bonnie used. "What kind of plans Bonnie?"

Bonnie blushed and she noticed Elena's eyes widened. "That's why you dragged me Agent Provocateur last week, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked with excitement clear in her tone.

"Bonnie bought a special 'suit' for Kol," Elena said with a cat smile.

Rebekah groaned, "Now I know why Elijah complained this morning. This is not the kind of things you want to hear about your siblings."

They all giggled at that and soon enough, they back to the comfortable silence they were in before. She was still curious about what Rebekah said before but she shouldn't even be thinking about him. Caroline shook the thought away quickly.

She was half asleep once again when she heard Rebekah said, "Oh, Caroline, since you seem to be well acquainted with Elijah, why don't you meet up for drinks?"

She gaped at Rebekah. "You want me to what?" she squealed.

"Have drinks with Elijah, God knows he needs to loosen up," Rebekah whined.

She heard Bonnie giggled but Elena shot her a look. "Um, you want me to go on a date with Elijah?"

Rebekah shrugged before bringing her gaze to inspect her well-manicured nails. "I know he looks boring and uptight but he's a really good person. You looked nice together at brunch so why not?" She looked up to see Caroline's face still full of shock. "Oh don't be like that, he's the well-mannered one. No offense, Bonnie."

"None taken," Bonnie said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"It's not that-" Elena said, but she'd cut her off. "Alright, one drink," she said before throwing Elena a look. She didn't need Elena to defend her by telling them about her story with Nik, she didn't want Rebekah thinking that she was some sort of slut. But then again, after sleeping with the other brother, she's having drinks with the older one.

An hour later, they were inside Vegas's best shopping center, trying different clothes for Kol's birthday party. Elena had on a beautiful midnight blue floor-length corkscrew dress with beaded bodice and a sweetheart neckline. The girls gushed about how Stefan would be the luckiest guy on the party until they found Rebekah's knee-length fairytale's dress in soft blue with crystals on its top and a tutu skirt. Bonnie had already found the perfect dress in white. Caroline's dress was the hardest to find, she'd tried every dress she found beautiful but found something bad about after a while. But at the end, Caroline found her dream dress in a full-beaded silver gown with a plunging neckline and no back. They all were speechless when Caroline walked out of the changing room.

"Wow, Care!" Elena gushed as she recovered first.

"I know right! This is what I want!" she said excitedly.

Bonnie grinned. "This was supposed to be your prom dress, it's perfect Caroline!"

Rebekah smiled at her. "Yes, it's beautiful, Caroline. It was made for you."

She beamed at her friends once again before turning back to the full-length mirror. The dress was perfect. The bodice, the color, the fabric, the cut, every single detail was breath-taking and it was the kind of dress Caroline would have designed herself. She cocked her head to the side and did a half twirl before stopping and letting her eyes wander on the dress' back. It didn't technically _had _a back, the materials just met again on her behind but the crystal belt held it in place. She turned to her friends whose smiles was still in place but she noticed Elena's smile had faltered a bit.

"What's wrong Lena?" she asked.

Elena dropped her smile, before walking over. "Are you sure you want this dress? You'd found dozens of them but backed out at the end."

"Oh my God, Elena! Don't worry. I want this," she stated.

The personal shopper walked in the private changing room before she saw Caroline's reflection. "It's gorgeous, Miss Forbes," she complimented.

"Yes, she'll take it. Now as wonderful as it is to find your dress, why don't we get something to eat? I'm famished," Rebekah said.

The girls giggled and Caroline went back to the changing room with Kasey, the personal shopper, helping her. As the other woman pulled the zipper down, she heard Rebekah's voice once again, "I think Elijah's gonna like it. I mean, Caroline looked like a goddess in that dress!"

Elena's worried voice came in next, "Are you sure they wouldn't mind becoming each other's plus one, I mean, maybe Caroline would like to sit with me and Stefan?"

"Oh, please. You should enjoy a night with Stefan and let Caroline stop feeling like a third wheeler," Rebekah insisted.

"Okay, pretend I'm not here," she heard Bonnie said, in a playful tone.

It went silence once again as Caroline put her jeans and shirt on and once she came outside, the other girls were sipping their own champagne.

"Hey, ready to go?" she asked them before grabbing her purse.

"Sure," the girls said in unison.

"So Rebekah, who's Klaus's fiancée?" Elena asked the other blonde out of the blue.

Rebekah looked at Elena with a slight frown on her face as Caroline sent a glare to Elena. "Well there's not much good things I can say about Tatia Petrova."

"Like what?" Bonnie chimed in. "She seemed nice."

Rebekah scoffed. "I was never close to her, but Tatia is like, what you American ladies like to call a stone-cold bitch..." she was cut off by the shrill sound of Bonnie's ring tone.

"Hey James," they heard Bonnie greeted.

A few seconds passed by before a frown formed on Bonnie's forehead. "Okay, we're ready. You can pick us up now."

As Bonnie hung up the phone Caroline and Elena threw Bonnie a confused look. "It was James. Kol called him to ask where we were and from the way he's voice faltered a bit, I'm guessing Kol's not happy we're not back yet."

The girls rolled their eyes and continued their walk.

* * *

_**Next up Kol's birthday dinner. **_

_**So I've gain some suggestion to do a cover art and since that's not my area of expertise, I was wondering if any of you guys would be interested in making it... (Sorry if you guys hated request and everything)**_

**_This is a summary of a story I'm planning on writing but would like to see how you react to it._**

**_After leaving Mystic Falls for seven years, Niklaus Mikaelson was the King of supernaturals in New Orleans. His life had turned out for the better and he'd everything he ever wished to have; power and family. But everything could change after a dream and a mysterious request to go back to where it all started. What will happen when the person he thought was dead was coming back to him. What came out as a romantic reunion could very well break hell on earth..._**

**_I know it's kind of sketchy and I'm still working on it. Please leave a review for this chapter and tell me what you think of the upcoming story. It will have Klaroline and the gang from Mystic Falls and maybe, a ruthless Caroline._**

**_XOXO, Ems_**


	6. Birthday Dinner

_**Hello, my lovelies.**_

_**I'm back with another chapter. This one is a joy to write and while I think this is interesting, it's kinda a filler chapter. For those who don't know, I've started writing a new fanfic, Fiery Hearts, well just the prologue. I'm still deciding if I should continue or not, depends on the reviews and your thoughts so check it out and tell me what you think.**_

_**I don't think I'll be able to update next week due to the holidays but hopefully I'd be able to finish ch 7 before the end of the week and post it then.**_

_**So here it is...**_

* * *

_**Blue Butterfly**_

_**A Klaroline Fanfic**_

_**Chapter 6 :**_

_**Birthday Dinner**_

Caroline had always thought she had tasted the best steak there is, in one of her trips to New York with an old cheerleader buddy, but as she took another bite oof the food in front of her, she knew she'd been wrong.

She couldn't even describe how tasty it felt on her mouth, all she knew it was the kind of steak that made her moaned and she didn't even feel self-conscious. Everyone was busy with their own dinner anyway. She sipped her wine after the last bite of the juicy steak while trying to caught up with the conversation everyone had been having.

All of her friends and Kol's family was there, with the absentee of Kol's other friends. She hadn't expected her little spat with Caitlyn was going to affect Kol's dinner but no one seemed to notice. The seat arrangement was exactly the same as they did at brunch this morning; with Elijah on her right- at the head of the table-and Klaus on her left. Rebekah and Damon next to Elijah, followed by Stefan and Elena, Tatia followed by Bonnie and Kol on Klaus's left, leaving the birthday boy also at the head of the table. As she listened-or rather eavesdropped on Klaus and Tatia's conversation she still couldn't believe he was Rebekah's brother and she slept with him! He didn't have the decency of introducing his girlfriend to her when she was sitting right next to him. What did she expect really, no one wanted to introduce their girlfriend to the person they had a one night stand with. That left a question in the back of her mind too; if Klaus and Tatia were so happy, then why did he sleep with her. She brushed it off as quickly as it came though, she didn't care about him.

As if on cue, Klaus's accented-voice assaulted her hearing, "Caroline, have you met Tatia?"

She turned toward him. "No, I believe I haven't," she said, her voice raising a bit. Elena, who seemed to notice, quickly sent her a glare and she faked her sweetest smile to keep up with appearances. "Caroline Forbes, how do you do?" she said as she shook Tatia's hand.

"I'm fine, thank you, Caroline. I'm Tatia Petrova, but I'm sure you already know that," the brunette said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

Klaus cleared her throat before grabbing his glass of wine. She noticed Tatia seeing the gesture before the brunette turned back to her food. What was her problem?

"Sorry for that," Klaus mumbled to her.

She gave him a small smile before her attention went to Kol. "Well, darling, how did your shopping expedition go?" Kol asked Caroline.

She raised an eyebrow. "It went fine, thank you?"

Bonnie chuckled. "He's trying to fish you into telling him what I bought for his present this afternoon."

"Oh, but it's a surprise, dear brother," Rebekah said with a cat smile.

"Now, I'm interested," Damon chimed in.

Rebekah swatted his arm before throwing her a glare which Caroline could interpret as Damon knowing what Bonnie's surprise was.

"You're gonna have a night of your life, man," Damon said once again which caused Rebekah to swat his arm once again, harder this time. "Aw, that's hurt, Bekah."

"Now you've piqued my interest," Kol groaned playfully. "Could I at least get a clue, mate?"

Rebekah sent Damon a glare that kept his mouth shut. "Just that you won't get much sleep tonight," Elena warned with a huge grin.

Stefan looked uncomfortable but he chuckled at his girlfriend's innuendo. "Don't be like that, Kol. From what Elena told me, you're in for a ride."

Elijah, who had been quiet the whole dinner, dropped his steak knife and fork gracefully before addressing them. "If you haven't noticed, this is not the kind of conversation you have in a restaurant?"

"You're a lot more fun when drunk, Elijah," Damon said.

"Ditto, brother."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I thought I was the boring brother now?" Klaus joked.

She stared at him as a goofy smile appeared on his face, making his dimples visible. The joke was definitely something they'd talked about from the way the other guys seemed to laugh while Elijah growled.

"Oh, you were. But the title goes back," Damon said, still laughing.

"Now, now children," Kol cut in.

They all laughed, even Elijah had forgotten his brooding at hearing the abnormality of Kol's voice with those words. It was the kind of words the responsible part of the Mikaelson family said-mostly Elijah's words.

"How long have you been waiting to say that?" Klaus asked.

"A long time, brother."

"Well it doesn't suit you," Tatia said suddenly.

Their laughter died down and Kol sent a deadly glare at the oblivious brunette. "And you don't suit my brother."

Tatia didn't look surprise, she didn't even flinch which Caroline find odd. What girlfriend didn't feel insulted hearing those kinds of words by her boyfriend's brother? But there was one thing that wasn't accurate in her deduction-she didn't know if they were dating.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, now did I?" the brunette shot back, her voice dropping.

She could see the burning rage in Kol's eyes. How did a playful mood turned into _this_? "Of course you wouldn't care about what people think. You're _a Petrova_," Kol said, venom dripping from his every word and she'd swear he'd said Tatia's surname with complete disgust.

Tatia was going to say something when Klaus cut them off, "Enough," he growled.

Before she knew what was happening, Klaus stood up, yanking Tatia's hands before stalking to the door. "I do apologize, Kol. But I do think it's better if I and Tatia leave now," he said to Kol, his eyes still locked with Tatia. "Happy birthday, brother," Klaus added before they disappear.

Caroline suddenly felt a burning rage inside her as she stared at the door. Tatia had droved Klaus away from his brother party and ruined Kol's night.

"I apologize for Niklaus's irrational behavior, my brother tends to do something without thinking twice," Elijah's voice cut through Caroline's anger and she turned toward him, her frown still in place. "And of course, for Miss Petrova's behavior."

Caroline's frown deepened. Why would Elijah apologize for Tatia Petrova's behavior? She'd assumed that the Mikaelson family bond was strong but still, it was weird when just this afternoon, Rebekah had told her that Elijah and Tatia had dated before. Maybe he was hung up on her.

Her thoughts went to the direction of her and Klaus's conversation last night and she remembered how she'd enjoyed their chat. She didn't understand why Klaus would date someone like Tatia.

She went back to reality as she stared at Elijah's hopeful expression and she threw a hopefully-convincing smile on his way before reassuring him. "It's fine really. The one I'm sorry for is actually Kol, today is his birthday."

Elijah nodded in understanding. "Yes, Tatia does tend to ruin moments every time she's around," he wondered. "Anyway, I was wondering if we could grab a drink after this."

She hadn't expected that and she masked her surprise by sipping her wine. Then she remembered her little deal with Rebekah and she nodded with a smile. A distraction was what she needed. She knew what direction her mind was going to take when she got back to her room anyway and she wanted to avoid that.

"Sounds great," she said cheerfully.

Elijah sent her a warm smile before returning to his unfinished-steak. She turned back to her empty plate before she found herself started to list the different between Klaus and Elijah. They didn't look exactly alike but Kol did have a resemblance of Elijah as Rebekah did with Klaus. Elijah had a straight dark hair with dark brown eyes while Klaus with his curly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. And like Rebekah had point out earlier this afternoon, Elijah was more uptight and dare she say boring? Klaus was more like Kol although she couldn't see him as reckless as Bonnie's beau. As she thought more about it, imagining Elijah with Tatia was more difficult than with Klaus. Elijah seemed calm and composed, she wondered what action he'd have taken with her little spat with Kol if he was together with her.

"Earth to Caroline," she heard Bonnie's voice call through the private dining room. She'd started to think Kol had a think with private dining rooms; they hadn't eaten in a public place since the day she'd arrived in Vegas nor the dinners and lunches they'd back in Mystic Falls except maybe breakfast.

"Yeah?" she asked.

Bonnie moved to sit next to Caroline and smiled to him. "You've spaced out on us," she explained and Caroline smiled back at her, not sure what to say. "What's wrong, Care?"

"Nothing," she said a little too quickly. "I was just wondering when the dessert gonna arrive."

"I'm not sure if you would want one, Care. I mean with the soup, salad, steak-" but Stefan cut Bonnie off. "No, Caroline should have dessert. God knows she needs to loosen up on the whole fitness and yoga thing, a little carbs won't hurt."

"Now that's not the kind of words I'd have expect coming out of a guy with Elena as his girlfriend. Look at her body, she's rocking!" Rebekah chimed in.

"But I eat carbs all the time," Elena said, came into Stefan's rescue.

Damon scoffed. "Right, you wouldn't even touch ice cream after nine."

"For a very good reason!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah but once in a while won't hurt, Care. Sometimes you just have to forget all of your diet," Stefan said.

Both she and Elena scoffed. "Right, again, coming from a guy with the perfect abs," she shot back. And it was true; Stefan had one of the best body she'd ever seen.

"Are we discussing about diet in the middle of dinner?" Elijah asked after being quiet for a while.

"Why yes, brother," Rebekah answered with a slight frown on her face.

Elijah chuckled and stared at the rest of them as if they were children. "We'd had a big dinner, discussing about something like that is pointless."

"I agree. Finally something useful coming out of your mouth!" Kol said with fake enthusiasm.

Elijah rolled his eyes and they all laughed. With that, the once playful and casual atmosphere was back and she was glad. She never liked awkward silence or tension-filled silence and both of those had happened when Tatia was around.

She ended up getting a tiramisu for dessert and the guys had smirked when they realized their victory as Caroline took a large bite out of her tiramisu cake.

"Now for tomorrow activities..." Kol trailed off, opening room for ideas.

"I say we enjoy the pool?" Rebekah suggested.

Elena nodded excitement clear in her eyes. "Care and I have been meaning to get a tan."

Kol chuckled. "This is Vegas, not Bahamas."

"Still, we could get a tan," Elena insisted and Kol just shrugged.

"I could catch up on some reading on the side of the pool," Stefan wondered aloud.

Damon smirked at his younger brother. "This is a somewhat vacation brother, leave work at home."

"It's not work, Damon. Some people actually read for fun," Stefan explained.

Damon shivered. "Now why would someone do that?"

"_Normal _people love reading. Even if it's a tabloid or a novel, some magazines or just articles. A biography and news," she listed. "No offense though, Bonnie."

Bonnie just shrugged. "None taken. I love fictional novels but after weeks and weeks of studying and bookmarking, highlighting and memorizing my med school books, you need to understand when I say I prefer movies."

"I read too, you know," Damon said, defending himself.

"Not talking about Playboy and Maxim nor the book Rebekah owned that you mentioned earlier," Elijah said with a smirk.

"What book?" Rebekah asked incredulously.

"Fifty Shades," Stefan said curtly.

"Ew! You read that?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"No judging, judgey," Damon warned.

Caroline frowned. "What's with that book? Isn't it like two years ago kind of thing?"

"Is it? I don't know that," Kol said with a frown.

"Yeah, I finished it a year ago."

Elena looked uncomfortable as she said, "Could we not talk about something like this in a restaurant?"

They suddenly noticed their surroundings before chuckling to themselves. Not long after that they went to their separate ways and Caroline back to her room to change out of her plum-colored dress to a more casual outfit before meeting Elijah at the bar.

Klaus was fuming when he entered the master bedroom of his suite. It felt like he was going to blow up if he didn't do anything. He didn't even care if Tatia went into her room but as he heard the sound of a door being slammed across from his own room, he knew she'd come inside. Whose crazy idea was it to put him and Tatia in the same room, they might be engaged in the public eyes but his family and close friends knew better-Kol knew better.

He knew it was wrong to of him to leave his brother's dinner in that kind of fashion. Kol had always treasure their family gatherings-something Klaus didn't really understand why, but he'd felt that way nonetheless- and his own birthday must meant more than anything. Klaus had embarrassed himself in front of the Salvatores and Kol's brother, not to mention the blonde beauty who had sat next to him earlier. He hadn't expected a fight to break down in the middle of the wonderful atmosphere but of course Tatia could make even the least bad-tempered one in his family have an argument with her. Tatia hadn't cared about it like she always did, she and her devil-may-care facade. He wondered from time to time if it was still a facade.

He knew sooner or later he'd face his fiancée if he kept himself inside the suite. Either bumped into her on the hallway or she barging inside his room. None of those he wanted to happen so before he could talk himself out of the action, he grabbed his wallet and phone before heading downstairs.

The hotel lobby had different kinds of bars. From the regular bars to the high-end one. He came across one Kol talked about earlier and entered without hesitation. It wasn't that crowded and he could easily find a stool to slid in. A very attractive brunette was bartending with clothing that left little to the imagination and he flashed her a dimpled smile. It always worked on a situation like this. He needed a drink, a fast one, and women seemed to do what he wanted when he smiled like that.

"Bourbon, neat," he ordered still keeping his smile and the bartender smiled back at him.

"Coming right up!" she said enthusiastically.

Klaus's only option of entertainment was either the baseball game on the TV or his own phone. He picked the latter since baseball was more of a Kol thing, and soon, he was engrossed in his email inbox and stock markets. He didn't even notice the earlier bartender handing him his drink with a pout when she realized he wasn't paying attention into her anymore.

"Here's your drink," she said and Klaus knew she was trying to get his attention. But he didn't look up, he was having fun on his own already. Looking at numbers was always a good distraction. He hadn't even realized the couple sitting on a nearby booth while sipping their own drinks in silence.

His email inbox wasn't as full as he'd thought, just a couple work emails, some invitations he was sure his assistants had already taken care and promotions for products he'd never heard before. The numbers were stable if not the same, nothing he that would get him worked up.

He was reading an article online when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Zack Holberg, one of the few of Kol's normal friends. He brought his glass up to a salute before he heard Zack ordering the same drink he had.

"Hey, buddy." Zack said as he took a sit.

"Hello, Zack. What are you doing here?" Klaus asked half-heartedly.

"Now, don't sound to upset. I'm just looking for a company."

Klaus shrugged. "As long as you don't bother me too much, I guess that's alright, mate."

Zack grinned. "Klaus, you haven't changed."

"No, scratch that. The old Klaus wouldn't be working in Vegas."

He cocked his eyebrow. "I'm not working."

"Right, you're reading your emails for fun,"

Klaus scoffed but otherwise ignored the obvious sarcasm. "Now, tell me mate, why haven't I seen you around dinner and the brunch this morning? Klaus asked, faking curiosity even though he knew what the reason was.

"A fight between girls and we now divided into two teams, you may say?" Zack wondered.

"A fight? Between whom?" he asked again.

Zack shrugged. "Forbes and Caitlyn."

"What happened?"

Zack shrugged, gulping his drink before ordering another one from a passing bartender. "Wasn't around to witness it," he said as if it was everyday news. "Wait," Zack said suddenly. "When did you get here?"

It was Klaus's turn to shrug. "A couple of days earlier. I did have dinner with Kol and your friends."

"When?" Zack asked incredulously.

"After your little observation at the Red Rock, a dinner at the Italian place downtown?" he asked, trying to jog Zack's memory.

Zack frowned, before a realization seemed to hit his face. "Right, I remember that. I didn't go, I was held up back at the casino. Is there anything big I've missed?"

Klaus gulped down his drink too and as the earlier bartender filled Zack's drink, she filled up his too. "Nah, nothing important, mate. First dinner without much drama although I couldn't say the same about today's."

Zack seemed to know what he was talking about and asked the one question Klaus felt like not answering, "Wait, where's the lovely fiancée?"

His bad mood was back again at the reminder of Tatia's name but he gave Zack a smile. "Tired, I think."

The other guy cocked his eyebrow. "I'd have expected more of a dramatic answer."

"Can't think of one, mate. But I'm sure she's now entertaining herself."

"Why aren't you entertaining her then?" he teased.

Klaus was taken aback at the question before he realized Zack didn't know the whole story but of course he had no intention of explaining. He downed his drink all at once before answering, "We wanted to do something different tonight. You can call this as... me giving her time to get ready."

He snickered before something behind him seemed to catch his attention. Klaus turned around and what he saw made his jaw dropped. Apparently Tatia's attitude hadn't been enough torture for him, now he was seeing Caroline together with Elijah.

Caroline was having a great time talking with Elijah. Okay, maybe not great, but it was interesting; different from her talk with the other brother. And now her thoughts were going to the direction of Nik-the topic she'd been trying to put aside all day. While her conversation with Nik was light and casual, a bit of laughter here and there, her conversation with Elijah was formal and polite. They talked about her lives and Elijah's, their jobs and Kol's party, the things she would never have talked about with her friends. They even talked about politics!-Elijah did most of the talking while she just nodded and said the occasion 'yes' and 'oh my God'. It's not that she didn't find it interesting; she just didn't know what to say.

"So Caroline, how did you know my brother?" Elijah asked, cutting through her trance.

"Um, who?" she choked on her drink. _Does he know about Klaus?_

"Kol, Caroline. How did you know him?"

She let out a nervous laugh. "Right. Well, I know him through Bonnie. She introduced me when they sort of dating. I mean at first I wouldn't allow Bonnie in a five-mile radius with him but you know, the guy just kinda grows on you."

Elijah chuckled, his voice much more heavier than his brothers. "I'm sure he does. He's-" but Elijah's voice was cut off by Klaus's voice.

"He's quite something else isn't he? Our very unique younger brother. I'd call him eccentric, but then again, different people, different opinions."

They both turned to a very brooding Klaus, drink in hand. He looked like the Nik who she met at the other bar that first night but angrier this time. _Wait, what was he angry about?_ She asked herself before remembering the earlier drama his _girlfriend_ had caused earlier. Maybe they had a huge fight about something. Another guy was not far from behind him, the same amber-liquid drink in his hand and she recognized him as Zack, Kol and Caitlyn's friend. He offered her a sympathetic smile and Caroline had no idea what it meant.

"Well, hello, Niklaus," Elijah finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

Klaus's patent smirk was back in place but she could see it was tense. "Hello to you too, brother. Caroline," he acknowledge before taking a seat between them in the same stool. "I hope you don't mind me joining."

"Now why would you do that?" Elijah asked with humor in his tone.

"Why wouldn't I?" Klaus asked back, as if it was a silly question. He turned back to Zack and when their eyes met, Caroline knew they were having some kind of telepathy conversation before she saw Zack nodded and walking toward them, a smirk of his own playing on his lips.

"Well as much as I like to break the family dynamics, I do have to return back, it's getting late," he explained before dropping his glass on their table. "Thank you for the chat, Klaus. Good night, buddy," he said to Klaus, a hand on the other man's shoulder. He looked to her and Elijah and gave them a little nod. "Good night, Elijah, Caroline." And with that, he went away.

"Now what were you guys talking about?" Klaus asked with fake enthusiasm.

* * *

_**I just want to say thank you once again to those who have leave out reviews, follows and favorite this story. It's always appreciated and I guess that's how I can find out what you think about my story. So please to those who read my story, leave out reviews and tell me what you think. I take criticisms, suggestions even praises :D.**_

_**Please check out Fiery Hearts, if you are interested in the Supernatural Klaroline, I promise you, it's different than anything you've ever read.**_

_**Xoxo, Ems.**_


	7. Meet the Mikaelsons

_**I apologize for the lack of update the last month but I'd stumbled across a writer block earlier. But really, I hadn't realized it had been that long, time had really flew by. I thank you **_**_once again_**_** for those who left a review, favorite and following this story.**_

_**I'd like to thank nfinneman on tumblr for the amazing cover. I love it and I hope you do too.**_

_**Oh yeah, this one is going to be a bit different from TVD canon. Do expect some familiar and unfamiliar faces though..**_

_**Now, without further or do...**_

* * *

_**Blue Butterfly**_

_**A Klaroline Fanfiction**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Meet the Mikaelsons**_

"Care, we're late!" she heard Stefan shout from the living room.

She rolled her eyes and caught Elena doing the same. The girls giggled as they did a last minute check at Elena's suite. The full-length mirror reflected a blonde with a vintage midnight blue dress, her hair in soft curls while she reapplied her mascara and the other a brunette in a one-shoulder cocktail dress with her hair in a fishtail braid.

"Oh my God, Elena! You look so beautiful," Caroline gushed as she took in Elena's appearance.

Elena threw her a wide grin. "I know, thanks to you."

Caroline grinned back. They'd spent the last three hours preparing and had done each other's hair. It was like back in high school and Caroline had had an almost breakdown when they'd talked about the past. They remembered how Elena's parents used to take them out on weekends and drove them to parties, and how Grayson and Miranda Gilbert died on a car accident on the way to San Francisco. Fortunately, Elena and her twin sister-Katherine-had gone on a shopping trip with Caroline and the others while Jeremy was spending his time with Aunt Jenna and Uncle Ric. Stefan had to calm they both down to stop the waterworks and the girls had to reapplied their make-up.

"You look amazing Care! That dress fits you like a second skin," Elena complimented.

She laughed. "Not sure if that's a good thing."

Elena seemed to think about it before her grin was back in place. "But it is!"

They grabbed their purses before going back out to the living room where Stefan's impatient face was waiting for them at the sofa. "Could you guys hold up the compliments so we can get going?"

"Why are you in a hurry Salvatore? It's only five thirty," she said as she sat on the armchair across from him.

Stefan held his watch in front of her face. "No, it's seven thirty actually."

"Oh, no," Elena said as she rushed to grab her heels. Caroline did the same with her satin pumps and quickly dragged Stefan and Elena out. They could not be late again. Tonight they were meeting the rest of Rebekah and Kol's family and Bonnie had mentioned Mikael and Esther Mikaelson was old school which translated to discipline and strict. She'd also heard about the weird glares the older Mikaelsons sent Bonnie when Kol had thrown a dinner while his parents came to town, the result of arriving three minutes late because of traffic. And now they were _thirty_ minutes late.

The elevator couldn't arrive more slowly and Caroline started to jam the buttons a few times before feeling a hand on her shoulder. "Care, calm down."

She whipped her head around, making the blonde curls bounce all over, to Stefan whose hand still at her shoulder. "Stefan, seriously. You heard how Kol's parents reacted when Bonnie arrived late, no way am I gonna go through that."

"What did they do again?" Stefan asked with a frown.

"Threw her weird glares and scoffed when she talked?" Elena questioned, as if not sure.

"Exactly!" she said, dragging her two best friends once again when the elevators opened.

She practically sped towards the restaurant Kol had mentioned and mentioned the Mikaelson name at the hostess before being ushered to another private dining room. When she entered, the whole guests were there, even though she didn't recognize all of them, she knew they were all Mikaelsons. This time, their seats were already arranged and Caroline found herself sitting between Elena and Klaus. An older blonde man sat on the head of the table with his wife-who she assumed was Mikael and Esther, followed by Rebekah and Damon, and in front of Esther was Kol and Bonnie, then Stefan. Next to Klaus was a man who looked so much like Mikael followed by a red-head woman. Elijah sat at the other end of the table. The others she didn't recognize including a blonde man next to Damon and a brunette next to him, a blonde girl with loose curls followed by a little girl and another blonde who looked like the first one although this one had a darker shade of blonde. There weren't any food served yet but like she'd predicted, the older couple glared at her.

"And who are these people?" Mikael asked harshly.

"Now, now, Mikael," Esther warned.

"These are our friends, father," Kol declared and Bonnie nodded.

Mikael scoffed. "They certainly don't appreciate time."

Kol ignored Mikael but Caroline could see the worry on Elena's face. But before she could comfort herself, Stefan spoke. "I do hope you remember me, Mr and Mrs. Mikaelson."

Both Mikael and Esther turned their heads to see Stefan and after a few moments, realization showed on their faces. "Why of course, Stefan Salvatore if I recall correctly," Mikael said.

Stefan nodded. "Where's that brother of yours, Stefan?" Esther asked.

Damon chuckled before he waved his hand. "Here, Esther."

Esther looked at the man next to Rebekah as if he was the weirdest creature on earth before regaining her composure. "You sure have grown, Damon, I remember how you were when you were in London. Your hair seemed darker."

Caroline, Elena and Stefan smirked at that while Damon rolled his eyes. It wasn't a secret that he'd dyed his hair on his first day in college. "He went through the goth phase a little too late and dyed his hair black. Unfortunately, we can't get his hair back to normal so he lives with it," Stefan explained.

"I see," Esther said, unimpressed.

Damon glared daggers at Stefan before Rebekah put her arm on his shoulder. They went back to their earlier conversation while Caroline stayed quiet. Elena was engrossed in a conversation with Stefan and Bonnie and she didn't know how to start a conversation with Klaus. Thankfully she didn't have to do anything.

"Well, you look wonderful, Caroline," Klaus complimented out of the blue.

She turned to him before giving him a hesitant smile. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." And it was true. Klaus did look good with his charcoal suit and maroon tie, he certainly cleaned up well.

"Why thank you," he said with a smirk.

She looked around the room, searching for something to say again and Klaus saved her once again. "I hope you don't mind with the unfamiliar surroundings," he said.

She smiled at him. "It's nothing. I mean, it is Kol's party."

"Well would you like me to introduce you to them?"

She considered his offer before shaking her head. "Maybe later, they all look busy."

"Alright, let me tell you their names then," he said in a challenging tone.

She nodded. "If you insist..."

"I do," he said with a small laugh. "Well, that's Mikael, my father," he stated as he point to the blonde man at the head of the table, confirming her guess. "Next to him is Esther, my mother." He paused, looking at her as if she would get it wrong. She nodded, urging him to continue. "Next to Rebekah and Damon we have my younger brother Henrik and his girlfriend Carrie, my cousin Helen and my little niece Annabeth. Next to Annabeth we have Martha, Helen's twin sister."

As he paused, she threw another glance at the man named Henrik. Well, she couldn't possibly call him a man since he didn't look older than twenty and he reminded her of Klaus. He had the same leather necklaces that Klaus wore around his neck and he was different from the others with his wrinkled shirt and jeans while the other men in the room wore impeccable suits. The blonde girl next to him looked like a teenager and Caroline wondered how close they be at such a young age. She wouldn't travel to Vegas with her high school boyfriend let alone come to big family celebration like this one. The brunette women between the little girl Klaus identified as his niece did look alike but she'd never put them as twins. The woman next to Carrie wore her hair in a stylish bob, a very revealing cocktail dress while the other one let her curly black hair down and was dressed in a conservative black dress. The little girl reminded her of a very adorable doll she used to have when she was five. Her shoulder-length chestnut hair framed her little face and a blush was forming on her cheeks as one of Klaus's cousins whispered something to her ear.

"This is Finn, my brother," he said as a younger version of Mikael who sat next to Klaus shook her hand and a red-head woman next to him-who introduced herself as Sage-greeted her with a warm smile.

"This is Caroline Forbes, Bonnie's best friend," Klaus introduced her to his brother and sister-in-law.

"I've heard so much about you, Caroline," Finn said in a serious tone.

She gulped. "Oh?"

Sage and Klaus suddenly laughed and she looked at both of them confused. "Oh, don't mind him, Caroline. Finn is always serious even if he tried to be funny."

"Bonnie did tell us a few things about you and Kol mentioned you were helping him with the upcoming proposal," Klaus added.

Finn looked both thoughtful and apologetic to her. "You're helping him?"

"Yeah..." she answered, suddenly unsure.

"Wow. I guess our little brother did grow up if the best friend of the upcoming bride-to-be is eager to help him, Niklaus."

Klaus nodded although the smile was still plastered on his lips. "I guess he did."

Sage scoffed. "I wouldn't count on it. Just last month, he drank Alex's milk from his sippy cup."

"Alex is Sage and Finn's youngest son," Klaus explained when he saw Caroline's confused face.

Finn smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, my wife and I tend to think everyone knows our children."

She laughed. "If they're as adorable as Annabeth, I'm sure they're not easily forgotten."

Sage beamed at her. "Yes, they are absolutely adorable. You should me them."

"Them?" she asked, not following the conversation.

"Why yes. There's Alex and Sam. Alex's one and Sam is three," Sage explained and she couldn't help but recognize the proud look on her eyes.

"Where are they now?"

"Home," Sage said as if it was ridiculous to ask and once again she looked sheepish when she realized Caroline didn't know where 'home' is. "Washington D.C., we all live there."

"Except for Niklaus, Rebekah, and Kol," Finn added. "As you must have known, Kol and Rebekah lives in the small town in Virginia with Bonnie Bennett and Niklaus here lives in New York."

"Where do you live Caroline?" Sage asked.

She sipped the wine in front of her before acknowledging the question. "Mystic Falls, same with Bonnie and the others."

Finn looked apologetic. "Well I heard it's beautiful out there and me and Sage have always been wondering how small town life is."

Klaus laughed. "Really?"

Sage looked both offended and sheepish. "I heard it's better for the children with the education and the environment."

She looked at the couple next to her as if they'd lost their mind; who would exchange a life in Washington D.C. for a life in nowhere Virginia? She supposed it was better for children's life than the hustle and bustle of the big city but Caroline herself had wanted to get out of the town for some time now and she wished she could. Something about the whole idea of leaving her mom, best friends, and hometown just didn't feel right to her although she'd been gone to college outside the city once. If there was one place she'd be moving to one day, it'd be New York.

"I guess it is. I mean I'm not such a failure and Elena and Bonnie are some great nurses growing up in Mystic Falls. I'd trade anything to live in the big city though if I were a kid, because something called privacy doesn't exist in there."

"Really?" the three of them asked at the same time.

"Yeah," she answered lamely. "I mean, people in small towns know each other closely and everything that happened inside the town, everyone knows. It's nothing bad or anything but you're kind of in the spotlight sometimes."

Their food came around just then and Caroline was grateful for the distraction. People started to eat but as she took a bite of the soup, she noticed Klaus's eyes were still on her.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked suddenly.

She turned to gaze at him, not knowing what he was talking about. "The whole privacy thing?"

She shrugged. "Not really, no. It doesn't happen to everyone actually."

He nodded and she was glad he noticed her lack of answers. She really didn't have the energy to talk about the whole drama in her hometown. "In London, just people in my parents' circle knew about us."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

He didn't answer anything at first as he finished his soup and she followed suit. The meal was wonderful but like before, she couldn't feel herself enjoying it. The Mikaelson family was too much of a puzzle to her and she'd take any chance she got to start getting some answers. Sometime she wondered why she even cared. The only logical explanation was protecting Bonnie, finding out the family she might or might not be joining any time soon.

As she thought about Bonnie, she caught the eye of Kol and her best friend, still engaged in a conversation with Elena though Stefan was enjoying his food in silence. Even as Bonnie and Kol ate their soup, their unoccupied hands were entangled on Kol's lap and she couldn't help but think how sweet it was.

"Exactly like what I said, love. You don't want me to get into the boring story of my family, trust me," he said with a chuckle before grabbing his wine.

"Maybe I want to know," she said with a smirk.

Her eyes caught with Elijah right then but he was looking away from her. He was in another set of a very well-tailored suit, now in dark brown and he was talking to Helen and Martha, not even acknowledging her. She wondered why that was.

Her attention reverted back to Klaus as he was about to say something but Mikael got to him first. "What do you think of the wine, Niklaus?"

His lips tugged a little, turning into a half-smile as he turned to his father. "It's wonderful, if I do say so myself, father."

Mikael had a throaty laugh before grabbing Esther hand. "I do agree, Niklaus. What do you think, dear?" he asked his wife.

Esther returned Klaus's smile warmly. "I do believe it is. The best one yet."

"I think I prefer something a little stronger than wine," Damon chimed in.

"Didn't know you were going to turn into a mini Giuseppe," a new voice said. As she looked around, she noticed it was the young Henrik.

Damon scowled at him. "You don't even know my father."

Stefan laughed at his brother's expression. "But he does. He met Dad the last time they were at D.C."

"Well I agree with Niklaus and father and mother, the wine is define," Finn praised.

"I agree. It's stronger than the last time. How old is this one?"

Klaus threw them a wide grin. "Fifteen years."

"Is this the original or buyers?" Mikael asked again.

"My first one, father," Klaus said again.

Was it just her or did this family was obsessed with wine. Maybe it was some sort of tradition of a wealthy English family, they enjoy their wine. She did read it somewhere that London had one of the best wine stores in Europe, or was it Rome?

"What do you think, love?" Klaus asked her.

She glanced at him before tasting her wine once again. "It's truly amazing," she praised. She finished the glass and the main course arrived before adding in a whisper to him, "And if I remember correctly, this is the same wine we drank a few days ago."

He smiled a genuine smile, flashing his adorable dimples. "I do remember you didn't say it was amazing."

"Maybe I lied."

But their conversation was cut short once again by Mikael's voice, "Do tell me, Niklaus." The older Mikaelson man threw a glance at Finn before coming back to his younger son. "Grandfather Mikaelson claimed to have seen the new place."

Klaus threw Finn a glance threw before a wide grin appearing on his face, dimples and all, making him looked young and carefree. Caroline couldn't help but feel left out though since she didn't understand what they were talking about. "Grandfather simply just beat you to it, father. You are more than welcome to visit next month, though."

Mikael simply smiled, followed by Esther's wide grin. "Yes, we'd been planning on going there sooner or later." Esther looked at Rebekah and Finn. "Would any of you be joining us? I know Niklaus might be too busy to accompany us?"

"I'm not sure, mother, but-" Rebekah started before Finn cut her off. "Certainly, mother. It would be a pleasure to go back there. I'm not sure if the kids can come but me and Sage could provide some free time," Finn said, followed by a nod from Sage.

"Excellent," was Esther's only reply before she and her husband got down to planning their trip, lost in their own world.

Caroline was still oblivious to what they were saying as a beep sounded from her phone. She knew to not mess with other family's business as she reached for her purse. It was from her mother, asking how she was doing and how Vegas were. She typed down a quick reply, a smile playing on her lips and Stefan noticed the change of mood in his best friend.

"Who's that, Care?" Stefan asked curiously.

She looked at her best friend, the smile still on her lips. "My mom, as usual, asking how I'm doing."

"And you don't mind, do you?"

"Nope," Caroline simply said, popping the 'p'.

Stefan frowned for a while, staring at something behind her before looking away, but before he turned back to Elena, Caroline caught the look of hesitation in his eyes and knew that her best friend was about to say something. "What is it, Stefan?"

He still bit his lip as if contemplating whether or not he should say it. "I heard you had a drink with Elijah."

Caroline froze. She hadn't told Stefan nor was she expecting him to know and start questioning her. She looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction. When he showed none, she sighed, looking back at Klaus who was engaged in a conversation with Finn and Sage while Elijah with Martha and Annabeth. She turned back to Stefan, letting out another huge breath. Something told her a lecture was coming.

"I don't know how it happened but yeah, we did. It was more of a favor for Rebekah, really. She wanted me to have a drink with him and he seemed nice so when he asked, I simply agreed. Nothing happened, and seriously, _nothing._ We had two drinks. It wasn't that bad, he wasn't boring or anything but he's so close. He didn't talk about himself at all so we talked about stuffs. And you know, Stef, he made politics sounded more interesting than it should." She paused to take a breath. "Then Klaus decided to come and join us. Two more drinks and things got more interesting from there. He talked about his childhood and I got to know more on how the Mikaelsons grew up-not that I was curious or anything. Klaus seemed a little drunk and he's loud when he's drunk and Elijah was quiet most the time. I know you think it's not a good idea to, you know, talk to both of them since I and Klaus kinda..._you know_, but they seemed like nice guys and-"she stopped herself when she was starting to ramble and she knew she'd fell of topic. She wasn't supposed to be talking about Klaus; she just hoped he hadn't heard.

She noticed the amusement in Stefan eyes and realized Elena's attention was on her too. The look Elena threw her was completely different from Stefan's though, while Stefan seemed amused, a smile playing on his lips, Elena looked disappointed and hurt maybe. She _had_ planned of telling them what happened but she'd simply forgotten about it.

"It's fine, Care. Just keep playing with both guys and maybe along the way, you'd fall for one of them," he teased.

Elena glared at Stefan. "You need to stop, Caroline. Klaus is with that awful brunette and Elijah's not your type." Caroline mulled on Elena's word for a moment. Elena was right; Elijah wasn't her type but Klaus and that Tatia woman, somehow she knew something entirely different was going on behind closed doors, she just didn't know _what_.

"Now who's ready for desserts?" Kol asked and was followed by laughter and a happy shriek from little Annabeth.

"Oh, yeah. Caroline, would you like to join us for breakfast? We don't really have much time to chat now, Annabeth seemed to start fidgeting," Sage asked her as Klaus and Finn made their way to Mikael after they bid their goodbyes to Caroline.

She hesitantly looked at Sage. "I don't know..."

"It's only going to be Finn, Niklaus, Annabeth and I, the rest will be joining Kol for a tour the next morning," Sage explained, a hopeful look in her blue eyes.

Caroline found herself can't refused the offer and she smiled at the red-haired. "Sure, where are you meeting?"

"The Breakfast Time," Sage said as she stood up, going to little Annabeth's chair and picked the little girl up. Everyone did too; some already had left the room, as they went outside. The desserts were served at the fifth-floor balcony after all. She frowned when she realized she'd heard of the place the red-haired woman mentioned and she knew it was a kid's restaurant. Noticing Caroline's frown, Sage laughed. "I'm sorry, you must know the place. Annabeth here had been begging his father to take her there and Niklaus didn't seem to mind, so I hope you don't too."

She smiled as little Annabeth seemed to realize her mother was talking about her and she clapped her chubby little hands together while giggling. "Of course it's fine. Why don't I meet you there at around ten?"

Sage smiled and nodded. Little Annabeth seemed to realize Caroline was somewhat friends with her mother and began talking to her. It was a little incoherent although her age was four; Sage said it was because of lack of sleep. The girl seemed to be imaginative and extremely smart. She told Caroline about bunnies and their children, how they seemed to visit her at night, back home and here.

Never had she thought the Mikaelsons to be this interesting and as she entered the balcony, her eyes caught with Klaus's, a shiver went through her before she took a sit next to Sage. This would be the most interesting trip she'd taken yet.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm open for suggestions and critiques..**_

_**A little spoiler for you guys; next chapter would contain some pretty shocking news and another party(they are in Vegas after all). Um, what does that mean? ;) **_

_**I promised I'd update sooner next time, I really do apologize though, I haven't realized it's been a month with school, the holiday and everything. I hope you guys would understand...**_

_**Also, don't forget to check out Fiery Hearts.**_

_**Xoxo, Ems**_


	8. Change of Plans

For the first time since she arrived in Vegas, she didn't feel like rushing or being late. Today she was free to entertain herself without Kol's plans, Elena's spa appointment or all girls' shopping spree. She'd been looking forward to this, maybe do a little shopping at the hotel's mall and sunbathing at the pool didn't sound so bad, though knowing her skin, it was worthless.

She started off her day by a long bath with the lavender-scented body gel she bought the other day, put on a dressing robe after that and did her beauty routines without a rush. She actually enjoyed these routines although she didn't have time to do it here or back home. She wasn't one on being late, in fact she was usually five minutes early but her schedule only allowed her to be early if she did everything quickly.

She perfected her curls with the curling iron and added an extra brush of mascara before making her way out the door. She'd her iPod on, a brand new pair of flats and a list of things she wanted to do today and nothing was going to ruin her mood.

Of course, her luck was bad.

When she opened the door, Elena was standing there, looking like she was about to ring the doorbell, she knew her plans were ruined.

"Hey, Care!" Elena hugged her, looking as enthusiastic as ever.

"Hey Lena," she said somewhat unsure.

Elena passed through to her room and she closed the door behind her with a sigh. "What are you doing here Elena?"

Elena smiled at her brightly, unfazed by the sudden change of mood in her best friend. "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked.

"Wait, you're not excited," Elena observed.

She frowned. "I'm expected to be?"

"Yes!" Elena squealed and her eyes widened. The last time she saw Elena squealed was back in eight grades when Miranda Gilbert had told her they were going to New York for the holiday and back then Elena had dreamt of going to New York. "Do you remember Ann Philippe?"

"Wait," she said, suddenly forgetting her foul mood. "You mean the designer we saw in New York last year?"

Elena went to her kitchen and took out a bottle of water from the fridge while she sat down, still wondering where this was going. "We're going to her fashion show!" Elena shouted from the kitchen.

"What?" she shrieked, shooting out from her seat and practically ran to Elena.

The brunette giggled. "Yeah, Stefan scored us a ticket"

"Omg! Elena that's amazing!" she said in delight.

Ann Philippe was a designer of a contemporary fashion line she'd seen in New York last year when Elena and her had gone there to visit Jeremy. She'd loved he collection and actually bought a few pieces that put a dent on her bank account but it was worth it. The collection Ann made was based from fairytale themes and made it believable, she couldn't believe they were going to see her show.

Suddenly, as if she'd been splashed with cold water, she looked at Elena suspiciously. "When's the show?"

Elena smiled at her before turned back to examined the content of her temporary fridge. "This afternoon, before Kol's party. It's around 1 and there's a break within the first two hours and the second, we should head back then if we don't want to be late..."

She stared at Elena with a frown. "We're not going to see all of it?"

"Oh, don't worry. The show is in two days and we can watch it again tomorrow. The tickets are actually for both shows."

Caroline mulled over Elena's word. Her plans were once again ruined but she wouldn't miss a fashion show for anything. "Okay, just wait up, I'm going to change."

She could see Elena looking her up and down, from her purple camisole and her leather jacket to her dark skinny jeans and lastly to her dark flats. "What's wrong with your look?" her brunette friend asked with a frown.

"Hello, Elena? We're talking about Ann Philippe here, I'm not going to her show in this outfit," she said.

Elena rolled her eyes. "It's not like we're going to fashion week to see Chanel or anything."

"Exactly! Ann is way more creative from Karl. No offense, but their price is unaffordable and I'm done looking at something so 'high fashion'," she said to her friend, adding air quotes which caused Elena to giggle before turning away back to her room. "Oh yeah, and you can't really complain with what you're wearing!"

She heard Elena's giggles down the hall and she smiled. Quickly she found the dress she was looking for and put in on without a second thought. The lace bodice and tutu skirt was nothing compared to the beautiful collection Ann was going to show today but at least it was fashion show worthy. It was the dress she'd planned to wear to Kol's birthday party tonight, fortunately she'd gotten another one and she was glad she had it.

When she emerged again, she could see Elena jaw dropped and she giggled. "Wow Care! That's stunning."

"Really?" she asked unsure though she couldn't help the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yeah, who made it?"

"I did, this is the one I'm displaying right now. You don't think it looks cheap do you?"

Elena laughed and she looked at her friend questioningly. "What?"

But Elena couldn't control her laugh; she had jabbed her friend in her ribs to stop her. "Sorry, sorry. I just don't get how you can be this amazing yet so unsure of yourself." She hugged her friend, touched by her words but Elena pulled away quickly. "I thought it was from a boutique in SoHo, Care! Of course it's not cheap."

"Great, then. Let's go!" she said, nearly dragging her friend out of her room.

"You're so excited now aren't you?"

She swatted Elena's arm playfully causing both girls to giggle. "Oh, I miss girls' day with you."

"Me too!" Elena said, hugging her shoulder.

"Tell me how Stefan scored the tickets again?"

Caroline was in heaven.

She had never seen anything as beautiful as the dresses Ann made. It was as if everything had come from the fairytales her father used to read for her before bed but better. The colors were soft palates which complimented the whole idea of The Enchanted Forest theme. She was sure even Elena who wasn't keen on girly dresses was awestruck.

When the last model had walked away and the finale began to start, Caroline couldn't help but shriek excitedly. Thank God she hadn't left her room when Elena arrived or she wouldn't have seen the fashion show.

"Care that one is gorgeous," Elena said dreamily from her seat.

"Which one? The gold one?" she asked revering to the gold knee-length dress with taffeta and laces.

"That one is beautiful too but the bubble-gum is dreamy."

She tried to find the bubble-gum dress Elena revered too and when she did, her eyes widened. It was shorter than the gold one but it had a train that made it all the more perfect. A sweetheart neckline and a puffy skirt, she loved everything she had seen.

She turned to Elena who was still smiling and all dreamy-eyed on the runway before turning back to see the scene behind her. Everyone was awestruck too, no surprise there but as her eyes slide down one by one, and she found herself staring into a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

He smiled at her, waving a little and she couldn't help but smile back before turning away. Who would have thought someone like Klaus would be here on a fashion show? Then again, she thought she'd seen Rebekah before.

She tried to concentrate on the show as much as possible but it was as if she wasn't seeing anything anymore. Her mind was running a mile per minute, going back on forth about Elijah's distant behavior last night and Klaus's charming one, their night of rendezvous and her talk with Elijah, she remembered the drink she had with the older Mikaelson was out of favor for Rebekah and Klaus was with the brunette Tatia. If there was one thing she knew, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about The Mikaelsons.

A tap on her shoulder stopped her train of thoughts and once again she found herself gazing at the same deep blue eyes that had been haunting her mind. A smile tugged between the corners of his full lips, his eyes crinkle a bit at the action.

"Hi," she said her voice small.

He smirked. "Hello, love."

She was about to ask how he got to her when she realized the show had ended. People were getting out of the ballroom and some went backstage. Elena wasn't next to her anymore but she could easily spot her brunette best friend among the crowds who were talking to the models.

"What are you doing here?" she said trying to act normal.

He shrugged. "Thought I might say hi to a friendly face," he said with a dimpled smile.

She looked at him for a moment, trying to get what he was saying. She shook her head slightly, "No, I mean what are you doing in Ann Philippe's fashion show?"

"Oh," he said with a frown. "My mother and sister had plans to see the show and they asked me to come with them, I simply said yes."

She laughed, all nervousness forgotten. "You simply say yes?"

"Well, some persuasion was necessary..."

"Oh really?" she teased.

"Yes of course, though Finn and Sage were also invited, they went to the Madame Tussauds museum as a promise to Annabeth."

"The wax museum?" she asked, remembering she'd read that somewhere.

"The one and only." He looked away for a moment, seeming to search someone in the crowd. "I do believe I should go. I think my mother's looking for me."

She smiled at him. "Of course."

He smiled back. "See you later, love."

She watched him stand up, taking the little silver bag Ann gave to each one of them who came to see the show, but before he walked away, she remembered the event of two nights ago. "Klaus..."

He turned around, an eyebrow raised in question. "Yes, sweetheart?"

She looked at him, not realizing she'd called him and shook her head. It simply felt like she could tell him anything just moments ago, until she remembered who he was that is. "It's nothing, I'll see you later."

She waited until he walked away to find Elena but he didn't move. "Please ask away, Caroline."

"Okay," she replied hesitantly. She looked up at him, seeing an honest-to-god curiosity etched on his handsome face. "Just Elijah seemed cold last night."

She caught his jaw hardened and wondered why he looked upset but as quick as the expression came, it disappeared just as quickly, replaced by his trade-mark smirk. "That's just Elijah. No need to worry about him, love. He'll be friendly when he's in the mood."

She frowned. "I didn't think he was the moody type."

Klaus shook his head with a laugh. "He's not but when he is, you might want to run for the hills." He smirked again and she rolled her eyes, she knew he was teasing her. "Don't worry, Caroline. It's probably nothing."

She nodded, once again remembering their situation and suddenly feeling uncomfortable asking about a guy to someone she slept with. She blushed beet-red at the thought. She quickly gathered her things before she embarrassed herself even more. "I should get going to, I can't spot Elena anymore."

"Of course," he said.

She left without a second glance, her heart still racing.

"Oh, and Caroline you look lovely in that dress."

Hours later, Caroline smiled at her reflection. The silver dress really did look fantastic. She put on the crystal heels Rebekah had lent her and she felt like a princess. She _looked_ like a princess. She fluffed her hair once more, feeling sort of self-conscious with the hair-extensions she was wearing. Her hair was past her chest now, flowing in beautiful curls.

She went outside her room and smiled when she saw Elena in her midnight-blue dress, for once Stefan was no-where around. The men had already left earlier to the casino for a while, though Elijah and Klaus had different plans and wasn't going with them, saying something about a deal they needed to take care of first. Rebekah and her fairy-tale dress came out, her hair straight blonde hair bouncing one delicate shoulder. She smiled as they all took a look at each other and they soon giggled and complimented each other's appearance.

"We should get going, I've been late to every event here and for once, could I just arrive first?" Caroline complained although the smile was still on her lips.

Rebekah laughed at her. "I doubt it; the men are already near there so we won't be the first one."

"That's better than being fashionably late all the time."

They met up with Bonnie and surprisingly Carrie, both in their own beautiful dresses. She couldn't help but think about Ann's earlier fashion show, this dress could be in her line, except for hers and Elena maybe but they all looked beautiful to her.

"Come on, Bon. The girlfriend shouldn't be late," she teased which cause giggles to eruptted from the girls.

"Knowing Kol, we don't have to worry about that," Carrie said which earned her a smile from Rebekah.

"We really should be going though," Caroline said.

"Sure, let's go."

They all walked down the lobby together, looking like a fashion parade with people watching their every move. She didn't mind being the center of attention and smiled a little. They soon entered Kol's white limo and were on their way to Tao.

"You were on Ann Philippe's fashion show, weren't you?" Rebekah asked, looking at between Caroline and Elena.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Elena asked.

"Apparently, Nik saw Caroline," Rebekah shrugged.

Elena threw her a glance and she shrugged. Suddenly, the limo became quiet when a phone rang.

"It's mine," Bonnie said.

She answered her phone, the grin still on her face from her previous conversation with Carrie but it suddenly disappeared. "What do you mean?"

More silence followed and from the look on Bonnie's face, she knew something bad had happened. "Wh-what?"

"Wait, let me put you on speaker..."

Bonnie typed something to her phone and they all shared a glance. Caroline had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, Bill's voice filled the room. "Um, guys... there's been an accident."

Everyone's face paled. She looked at Bonnie for more information but Bonnie seemed like she wasn't there anymore. "All the guys are in the hospital..."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger, I know I suck :p**_

_**This is a filler chapter and so sorry for the wait. I just want to say thank you for everyone who left a review and followed or favorite this story. From my opinion, the story's gonna get more interesting from here so stay tuned.**_

_**Oh yeah, tell me what you think!**_

_**Xoxo, Ems.**_


End file.
